Koopa School
by Chibineptune87
Summary: The koopalings are beginning at school. They will meet other koopas and learn about friendship and love. They will create special bonds of which they didn't know did exist. SLASH/YAOI!
1. Welcome to school!

My trust in you is broken.

_Hey everyone. I´m here AGAIN with a new story that I hope you will enjoy and like because I did._

_Like all my other stories, this is SLASH! That means boy/boy....which you probably already know._

_Please enjoy the story! _

_Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all these characters._

**Koopa Highschool**

It had gone years since the last battle with Mario and Bowser had always wondered what would happen to his children if he kept them losing against Mario. What would their future be like? He had decided to put them in koopa highschool, not all of them was old enough, some were going to junior high too. Bowser had let Kamek homeschool the kids and enough was enough. He had called a meeting with the kids and told them about this. Some of them was happy, like Ludwig, Iggy and Lemmy. Some were nervous, Larry and Morton and some were opposed to the whole thing, mainly Roy and Wendy. Junior was going to preschool and he was happy with that.

Ludwig and Lemmy were going to highschool and Lemmy was rolling on his ball.

" I don't think they allow circus balls in school Lemmy" Ludwig said annoyed as Lemmy rolled before him.

" Why not?" Lemmy said.

" Because they are annoying! Now stop rolling infront of me" Ludwig said and continued walking, he hoped that they had a piano in school.

They reached the school and they read their schedule, they weren't in the same class. Lemmy was in class 1B and Ludwig was in 2A. They said good-bye and walked away to their classes.

Ludwig knocked on the door and walked in. There were many other koopa students, guys and girls. Ludwig smiled, he loved school. The teacher introduced him and he was seated and immediately put into the lesson.

Lemmy had his ball with him, he held it under his arm as he knocked on the door and walked in fast, everyone was surprised as he stood there and suddenly said.

" Hi! I'm Lemmy! Nice to meet everyone" everyone looked at him as if he had another head as the teacher introduced himself and the class as Lemmy was practicly bouncing where he stood as he nodded to every word that the teacher was saying. The teacher told him to take a seat. Lemmy laughed and jumped over to an empty seat.

* * *

Ludwig was told by his teacher that he should go to the student council to collect his books. He did that and now his hands were full of books and he had gotten a key to his locker. He barely found his locker and he slowly put his books inside, he swore as he dropped a book on the floor. He put the book in the locker and right now he had a 30 minute break, maybe he should go to the library and find a book.....maybe about Ludwig van Beethoven?

He asked some students for direction and they told him which was to go, when he reached the door, it automaticly opened and hit him on his nose because he was standing so close to the door. Ludwig swore and blushed when he saw people looking at him and snickering, this wasn´t turning out to be a good day. He walked inside and went to the desk where a librarian was working. A guy koopa was sitting and typing something on the computer when Ludwig said.

" Excuse me, I need help" the other koopa looked at him and Ludwig blushed, the other koopa was really beautiful. He has bright red hair, green eyes and his teeth are perfect! Not like Ludwig´s where one tooth was stuck out like....like a sore thumb. Ludwig has always been shy about his tooth but the other koopa just smiled and said.

" What kind of help?"

" Uhh....." Ludwig was still blushing, his voice was nice too....enough!! Ludwig cleared his throat " I need to find a book about Ludwig van Beethoven" the other koopa of which Ludwig didn´t know his name stood up and rounded the desk as he walked away, Ludwig followed him as they walked to the music section. The other koopa went through a few books when he took out one and said.

" Here, this is a great book about Ludwig" Ludwig liked the way the other koopa said Ludwig, it sounded sensual and sexy and....STOP IT!!! He scolded himself, stop thinking that. He gave the book to Ludwig who took it and slowly opened the book.

" I just noticed something.....You almost have the same hair as Beethoven" the other koopa said.

Ludwig blushed " It´s because.....It´s stupid" Ludwig´s face was red as a tomato.

" What?" the other koopa said.

" I´m a big fan of Beethoven and I made my hair like his as much as I could and my name is actually Ludwig too, so.....yeah....." he probably thought that Ludwig was the biggest nerd ever.

" That´s so cool!" Ludwig´s head shot up.

" What?" Ludwig stuttered.

" My parents named me Mozart after their favourite musician!" Mozart said. Ludwig blinked and swallowed heavily, his mouth was suddenly too dry, that smile was simply beautiful.

Mozart stretched forward his hand " I´m Mozart....It´s nice to meet you Ludwig" Ludwig smiled and took the outstretched hand and they shook hands. Ludwig borrowed the book and before he walked out of the library, his eye caught Mozart´s. Mozart smiled and waved, Ludwig´s heart thundered in his chest as he waved back and walked out with a goofy smile.

* * *

Lemmy was rolling on his ball in the school hallway as he knocked some people down making them scream and swear at him as he grinned. He rolled outside and was practicing his jumps on the ball when he saw someone sitting under a large oak tree, he rolled over there and the other koopa looked at him.

" Hi! I´m Lemmy, who are you?" the other koopa looked at him and said.

" I´m Caldin, who are you?" Lemmy grinned and said.

" I´m Lemmy.....Lemmy Koopa! Why are you sitting here Caldin?"

" Nobody likes me because I´m weird and odd looking"

" How so?"

" Don´t you see? I have black hair, black eyes and a black shell"

" So what?"

" But....I.....Why aren´t you weirded out?"

" Because....It´s normal. I think it´s cool that everyone looks different. I mean.....come on......Look at my hair!" Lemmy grinned as he ran a hand through his rainbow mohawk.

Caldin looked at him confused and gasped when Lemmy took his hand and said.

" Let me teach you how to balance on my ball" Lemmy hopped down from his ball and told Caldin what to do.

The other koopas were confused when they for the first time heard Caldin laughing out loud with Lemmy as he fell off the ball and Lemmy helped him up again. Caldin looked at Lemmy as he easily balanced ontop of the ball, Lemmy sure was weird but cool. Caldin realised something.

Friends were the best thing to have.

*TO BE CONTINUED*

Thanks for reading. Do you want more? Please review and tell me. In the next chapter the other koopalings are going to show up, but I will mostly feature Ludwig, Lemmy, Iggy and Larry.


	2. Romance in the air?

_Hey everyone. Chibineptune87 here again with.....the continuation of koopa highschool....yay!_

_I´m sorry it took so long but with school, a sick mom and everything happening, you don´t really feel "excited" to write! I hope that you review more people or I will be very sad._

_Thanks for reading and....enjoy!_

**Koopa highschool**

**Are you gay?**

" I have to go" Lemmy said after about 2 hours being with Caldin. Just talking, sitting in quiet and sometimes balancing on the ball.

" Oh....well...it was fun...umm..."

" What? Like I told you....If you have something to say....say it"

" Are we going to see eachother tomorrow too?"

" Of course! We´re best friends!" Caldin smiled and Lemmy smiled back. Lemmy went forward and hugged him hard and all Caldin could do was hug him back.

Lemmy was rolling away on his ball when suddenly.

" Oh....I forgot something!"

" What?" Caldin was confused. Lemmy ran back to Caldin and pressed his lips to Caldin's. All Caldin could do was being shocked and confused. When Lemmy let go, he giggled and poked Caldin's red cheeks.

" A...A...Are you gay Lemmy?"

" I don´t know....Do I have to be?"

" You just kissed me!"

" I like you Caldin, a lot, but does that make me gay?"

" You don't know anything. ANYTHING!" Caldin screamed and ran away leaving Lemmy confused and sad.

Ludwig was also walking home but it felt more like he was floating on a pink cloud. He looked at the sky and sighed, Mozart, was there any name that was as beautiful as that? There couldn´t be and those eyes...those piercing green eyes and red hair. Ludwig tripped and fell on the floor hitting his snout and getting a nosebleed.

At home they were being served dinner and Bowser asked his kids how first day of school was.

" Awesome! I met a new friend, his name is Caldin" Lemmy said with a mouthful of pork chops. Ludwig sighed dreamily.

" It was....amazing.....I loved it" everyone looked at Ludwig like he had grown another head.

".....ok....? What about you my pumpkin pie?"

Wendy snorted " They made fun of me because I´m bald! I hate it! I don´t want to go back ever ever EVER!!" Wendy ran away to her room and slammed the door shut.

" I had soooo much fun....haha...me and Larry made fun of several kids and they started chasing us and...." Morton started laughing so hard, he fell off the chair.

" Right" Bowser groaned.

" It was ok...even though Roy and the other bullies made fun of me because of my glasses and eyes" Iggy murmured.

" Yeah, because yo a´ a wimp!" Roy laughed. Bowser could only sigh as they ate the rest of the dinner. Larry and Junior had it ok in school.

The next day in school Ludwig was very nervous. He wanted to meet Mozart again but what could he do? He didn´t want any books and maybe Mozart wasn´t even in the library and what if he didn´t want to meet him?

" Hey" Ludwig turned around and was met with sparkling emeralds.....or green eyes.

" Mozart..." Ludwig sighed dreamily.

" Hi Ludwig. How are you? Do you like this school?"

" Yes alot...." *because you´re here* Ludwig thought.

" Cool. Do you want to have lunch later? When is your lunch break?"

" Umm...." Ludwig looked at his schedule " About....11.30...."

" Great! I´ll meet you here then, ok?" Mozart smiled and stroked Ludwig´s arm.

" O-o-ok" Ludwig smiled nervously and felt his skin tingle where Mozart touched him.

Lemmy was riding his ball through the school halls when he noticed Caldin roaming through stuff in his locker.

" Hi Caldin" Lemmy grinned but Caldin just glared, slammed the locker and walked away angry. Lemmy was confused but he followed him fast on his ball.

" Just leave me alone Lemmy"

" What is this about? Just yesterday we were friends!"

" Yeah but yesterday you....you....kissed me....and then you said that it didn´t mean anything to you!"

" I didn´t say that! I said if I liked you and kissed you....does that make me gay?"

".....Yeah....I think so"

" Then....I accept it....as long as you don´t dislike me Caldin....I like you....a lot" Lemmy blushed as he hopped down from the ball and looked into Caldin´s eyes.

Caldin blushed and smiled. He took Lemmy´s hand and squeezed it slightly as they walked to their class in silence but they shared those secret glances on the way.

Ludwig was tapping his fingers on the table, he was very nervous. He gasped when a lunch bag was thrown infront of him with a *thud* he looked up and saw Mozart who sat down opposite of him with a grin.

" The look on your face is priceless!" Mozart laughed when Ludwig blushed. " So how was the book I recomended? Good?"

" Amazing. I liked it a lot! It has very much information and also about his personal life.....yeah....actually...."

" What? Tell me Ludwig"

" Actually....I compose music myself" Ludwig blushed when Mozart´s eyes sparkled.

" Really? How awesome! I do too! What a coincidence!"

" Yeah....coincidence....." was it really coincidence....or....destiny? Mozart snapped his fingers infront of Ludwig´s face.

" Wake up sleepyhead" Ludwig shook his head and smiled.

" Sorry.....Umm....who is your favourite composer?"

" Hehe....guess who....." Ludwig blushed.

Lemmy and Caldin was sitting under a tree and talking.

" I never felt attracted to boys before....weird huh?" Lemmy smiled.

" I don´t know...maybe you and I click hehe!"

" Yeah!" Lemmy pounced Caldin so that they rolled on the grass. Lemmy was ontop of Caldin when he suddenly kissed him. Caldin drew a shuddering breath and slowly kissed back. It was obvious that both of them was first time kissers!

When they pulled away they where breathing heavily and they blushed as they looked at eachother.

" Wow....that was....umm....wow" Caldin mumbled. Lemmy laughed.

" It was...AMAZING!" Lemmy screamed and Caldin blushed even more.

" Yeah....it was....want to do it again?"

" YEAH!" once again Lemmy pushed Caldin to the ground and kissed him senselessly.

Ludwig and Mozart was walking down the halls of school when someone suddenly shouted.

" Hey Mozzy!" Ludwig turned around and looked at the other koopa guy shouting.

" Hey Oliver!" Mozart smiled and hugged Oliver hard. Ludwig couldn´t help but feel jealous over that. Mozart was supposed to like only him!

" Oliver...this is a new friend of mine...Ludwig Koopa"

" Von koopa..." Ludwig muttered. Mozart raised his eye-brow.

" Right....Ludwig von Koopa....your royal highness" Mozart said with a slight glare in his eyes. Ludwig felt ashamed.

" Hey....you´re king Bowser´s son...umm...it´s an honour too meet you. I´m Oliver....Mozart´s best friend...since preschool"

" Charmed. If you excuse me...I have to use the restroom" Ludwig saod haughtily and walked away with pride but deep inside he was crying.

He stood infront of the mirron glaring at himself. His mirror image was screaming at him.

" Go get him you fool before that Oliver does!"

" but they are just friends"

" When did JUST friends stay JUST friends?"

" I.....I...."

" Ludwig?" Ludwig gasped and snapped out of the day-dream that he was having. He turned around and saw Mozart glaring.

" What was that out there? I have never seen you like that Ludwig....seeing other people below you"

" I didn´t mean...."

" I know you didn´t but you did...Is something wrong?"

" Mozart....I....Oh God....I LIKE YOU MOZART!" Ludwig screamed and his face turned red as did Mozart´s.

" You...l-l-like me...."

" Oh God....Oh God...I....I do....Mozart....you make me float on a pink boat...I mean...car...I mean cloud...ON A PINK DAMN CLOUD!" Ludwig was frustrated! He couldn´t even speak anymore...stupid tongue!

Mozart was shocked. The prince of koopa land liked him? Mozart smiled and jumped on Ludwig, who was REALLY surprised, and hugged him.

" Oh Ludwig. I like you back" Ludwig was lightheaded and he became more lightheaded when he felt Mozart press a very sweet and gentle kiss on his lips ( snout) before letting go and running away, leaving Ludwig in a daze and very big, goofy smile on his face.

TBC ---------

That´s it for this chapter everyone. How was it? Good? Bad? Short? Not enough stuff happening? Review and tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading and see you the next time!


	3. Fights and Kisses

_Hello everyone, Chibineptune here! It's finally happening! Part 3 of koopa highschool and this will be a extra long chapter but I will tell you, I have been very busy with everything. I have been moving to a new apartment and I am writing on a book that I will hopefully publish worldwide ( a dream of mine). I also had NO internet!_

_So enjoy! Here is Koopa Highschool part 3 and remember..._

_READ AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

_Thank you! (english) Tack så mycket! ( swedish) Arigato! ( japanese) Merci! ( french) hehehe._

**Koopa Highschool**

**Am I weird?**

Lemmy and Caldin were walking to Lemmy's castle hand in hand and Lemmy was holding his ball in his left hand.

" Lemmy...I think that you should leave the ball at home" Caldin said.

" Why? I love my ball!" Lemmy whined and Caldin though it was really cute.

" They already warned you twice in class about it. I don't want you to be expelled from school. You're the only one making it bearable." Caldin said and squeezed Lemmy's hand. Lemmy smiled widely and squeezed back.

" Anything for you Caldin!" Lemmy pressed a quick kiss to Caldin's mouth and Caldin blushed. They suddenly heard someone gasp. Lemmy recognised that voice.

" That is so fucking grose! I always knew that you were gay you fucking faggot!" Roy bellowed and walked with heavy steps towards Lemmy who was now shaking.

" R-Roy! W-w-what are you doing here?" Lemmy screamed at Roy who towered over him.

" I wish I wasn't here watching you kiss this freak!" Roy screamed and pushed both Caldin and Lemmy. Caldin bowed his head and Lemmy stood infront of him.

" Leave Caldin alone! He's not any of your business! He's my boyfriend!" Lemmy screamed.

" BOYFRIEND? You sick freak! Wait until I tell king dad and he'll kick you out! Hahaha!" Roy walked away still laughing. Lemmy felt tears gather in his eyes in frustration.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Caldin muttered and let go of Lemmy's hand.

Lemmy turned around and faced Caldin " I didn't know that he would show up here!"

" Not that!" Caldin screamed at Lemmy who flinched.

" Then what?"

" That you...are king Bowser's son...You always keep things from me. WE SHOULDN'T SEE EACHOTHER ANYMORE!" Caldin screamed at Lemmy who stared at him and then started crying loudly. Caldin's eyes went wide in surprise.

Lemmy continued crying when Caldin said quickly.

" Please don't cry anymore...Lemmy...I'm sorry...Let's talk about this"

" B-b-but...but...but...YOU HATE ME!" Lemmy cried.

" No, I don't hate you but I don't want you to hide anything from me because we're together"

Lemmy quieted down a little but tears were still trailing down his cheeks.

" Ok...Yes, I am king dad's son but I am not the crown prince. That's Ludwig's task. I am just the second born but also a prince but I never want you to mention it. We're equal!" Lemmy sniffled and wiped his wet cheeks.

" Ludwig? Wow, I would like to meet him!" Caldin lit up and Lemmy was a little worried. What if Caldin started liking Ludwig more than him?

" Ok, let's go to my house and you can meet him" Lemmy smiled and they walked to Lemmy's house but this time, they weren't holding hands.

Ludwig was at home playing some songs on the piano. He composed a whole new song just for Mozart. He sighed and closed the piano and started thinking about Mozart's beautiful face, words and body.

Ludwig blushed, he felt himself harden. He locked the door and took off his shell and stared at his erection pointing up and dribbling pre-cum. He lied down on bed and started stroking it slowly immediately moaning in pleasure.

_Daydream_

_Ludwig was sitting on the throne and Mozart was kneeling before him._

" _Suck my cock slave!" Ludwig ordered. Mozart did as he was told and immediately took Ludwig's big erection in his mouth and sucked hard and fast._

_Ludwig moaned in pleasure and grabbed Mozart's head forcing him to take more of him in his mouth. Mozart tried to pull away but Ludwig didn't let him._

" _You are the slave and you WILL obey me! You hear me!" Ludwig screamed and Mozart nodded through his sucking._

_Suddenly Ludwig screamed and came in Mozart's mouth._

" _Swallow it! Swallow every drop! You should be grateful that I let you drink my come slave!" Ludwig harschly pulled Mozart's head away and stroked himself, the rest of the come splattered on Mozart's face and open mouth. Ludwig smirked at seeing Mozart so submissive._

_End daydream_

Ludwig groaned and came on his hand and stomach in great spurts. He was panting and looking at the ceiling.

" Why? Why did I think like that? I will NEVER make Mozart my slave!" Ludwig thought and slammed his fist on the bed in frustration. He walked to his own private bathroom and washed himself. He then walked to the diningroom where the food was being set on the table. Everyone but Lemmy was there and he noticed Roy smirking.

He greeted everyone and sat down next to Bowser who patted his back.

" How was school son?" Bowser asked.

" Great king dad. The teacher said that I have great potential to bcome something big in my life!" Ludwig smiled and Bowser laughed happily and nodded.

" Of course! You are king Bowser's son!" Bowser laughed loudly and nodded.

Lemmy walked in with Caldin to the diningroom and Roy immediately said.

" King dad! I need to tell you something!" Roy smirked.

Lemmy looked at him pleadingly.

" Can't it wait after dinner? I'm starving" Bowser growled.

" NO! Lemmy is gay! That freak next to him is his boyfriend!" Roy smirked and Lemmy couldn't help himself, he started crying. Caldin put an arm around him in comfort.

Bowser said " Lemmy come here immediately" Lemmy whimpered and did as he was told. He walked over to Bowser's throne and gasped when he was lifted up and seated in Bowser's lap.

" Is there something you would like to tell me son? Don't be afraid"

Bowser said softly.

Lemmy nodded " King dad...Yes, it's true. I'm gay and Caldin is my boyfriend" Lemmy started crying again but Bowser stroked his hair.

" There's nothing to be ashamed of. We already have someone who's gay in this house who confessed some years ago"

Lemmy blinked " Who?"

" Me" everyone gasped and looked at Ludwig who was sitting there with pride.

" L-Ludwig...Are you gay?" Lemmy smiled happily.

" Yes, found out 4 years ago and confessed immediately to king dad. I thought I was weird and something was wrong with me but he told me that it's normal and that many koopas are gay" Ludwig explained.

Bowser nodded along " That's right! So don't be ashamed Lemmy. Roy, you're grounded for a week for exposing your brother like this...Now...LET'S EAT! Lemmy go and get your boyfriend and let him eat with us!" Bowser grinned and started scooping up great amounts of food.

Roy was sitting there with his mouth open to the hilt and surprise written ALL over his face. Ludwig snickered and started eating.

Lemmy was as happy as you can be. He and Caldin was sitting next to eachother eating. Not did his dad just accept the news of him being gay but he had invited Caldin to dinner too and Ludwig was gay too! What a great day this had turned out to be!

The next day in school came and it was Friday. Ludwig was looking through his locker for his science book when he heard someone laugh. He looked from behind the locker and saw Mozart and Oliver laughing. Ludwig's blood boiled in his veins and he growled. He slammed the locker and walked past them.

" Ludwig! Ludwig wait!" Mozart said and ran after him.

Ludwig took a deep breath and turned around and he couldn't help himself, he blushed heavily as he rememberd the daydream he had yesterday.

" Yes, what do you want?" Ludwig said haughtily. Mozart looked at him confused.

" I thought that you, Oliver and me could go somewhere and eat lunch. I would be great fun!" Mozart smiled.

" I'm busy!" Ludwig growled. Mozart nodded but said through clenched teeth.

" I thought that you were a nice guy, that you wouldn't treat us differently because you were the crown prince...but I guess I was wrong...I hate you jerk! Forget what I said about liking you BASTARD!" Mozart screamed and slapped Ludwig before running away.

Ludwig stood there in shock. His cheek was stinging but he wasn't caring about that, all he was caring about was Mozart's hurtful and true words.

"...I'm sorry Mozart"

Iggy was being pushed around by bullies at his school.

" Four eyes!"

" Loser"

" Freak! Look at his eyes!"

Iggy was feeling miserable! No one liked him. Everyone hated him!Maybe he should just die and let everyone rest and be rid of him.

" Hey! Leave him alone!" a voice bellowed. The bullies immediately let go off Iggy but not before pushing him harschly on the ground, scraping his knee. Iggy winced.

" Are you all right?" a gentle voice said. Iggy looked up and gasped.

A tall koopa with heavy muscles where standing there. He had red eyes and bright yellow hair.

He helped Iggy stand up.

" Don't mind those bullies. They have no life so they try to make others life unbearable"

Iggy nodded " Thanks...Umm...I'm Iggy"

" I'm Axel! Nice to meet you. I have never seen you here before"

" I'm new here. I began on Monday and I already hate it..."

" Why? Because of the bullies? Don't let them control your life and besides...You have a new friend and life guard now" Axel winked and Iggy blushed but not without a small smile.

" Really? You want to be my friend? I never had a friend before and NEVER had a life guard hehe" Iggy laughed and Axel joined him.

" Well, there's a first for everything! You want to grab some lunch?"

" Sure...I know of a great sushi bar...umm...if you like that stuff"

" I love sushi but isn't it expensive?" Axel blushed and scratched his head. " I don't have exactly have ALOT of money"

" My treat then for saving me from the bullies" Iggy smiled. Axel smiled back and they walked away to the sushi bar.

Lemmy and Caldin were sitting under the big oak tree eating lunch.

" You're so lucky to have such an understanding father Lemmy. My parents...it took forever for them to accept me" Caldin said.

" I didn't know I was SO lucky hehe" Lemmy smiled and popped a strawberry in his mouth. Caldin looked at him and licked his lips. He slowly leaned forward and softly pressed a kiss against Lemmy's lips, covered in strawberry juices.

Lemmy moaned quietly and gasped when he felt a tongue trace his lips. Caldin immediately pulled away.

" I'm sorry...I was moving on too fast"

"N-no...It felt really good Caldin" Lemmy smiled.

Caldin smiled widely and kissed Lemmy again. Slowly his tongue entered Lemmy mouth and he immediately tasted strawberries. Lemmy moaned in pleasure and he slowly pushed his tongue inside Caldin's mouth too.

Their tongues started playing with eachother. It felt so good that neither of them wanted to stop but they had to or they would faint from lack of oxygen.

Lemmy blushed " Wow...That was amazing. You're a great kisser Caldin"

Caldin blushed back " You too Lemmy. You were amazing too"

They hugged tightly and then just leaned against eachother as they watched the other koopas play and eat their lunch.

Ludwig was walking home feeling depressed because of what had happened. Mozart didn't like him anymore and he was probably with Oliver now and it was his own fault!

Ludwig gasped in surprise when he saw Mozart standing outside his castle looking doubtful.

" Mozart?" Ludwig whispered but Mozart had heard him. He immediately turned around and faced him but he looked at his feet.

" I...Umm...Hi Ludwig...I'm here to...apologise for today. I had absolutely NO right to hit you today but I..."

" It's NOT your fault Mozart. It's my fault. I made you hate me because of my jealousy"

" Hate you? Oh...I don't hate you. Jealous? Ludwig...You shouldn't be jealous because I can never like Oliver like that but you...I l-like you ALOT Ludwig" Mozart clenched his hands around a book he was carrying.

Ludwig smiled, he walked past Mozart and opened the large castle doors.

" Please come in"

Mozart smiled and walked inside and gasped at the size and the beauty of it.

" Let's go to my room" Ludwig took Mozart's hand and dragged him to his room.

Mozart sat down on Ludwig's giant bed and gasped when Ludwig sat down next to him. Ludwig slowly grasped Mozart's hand and kissed it. Mozart gasped.

" Ludwig! What are you doing?" Mozart blushed.

" I like you so much Mozart. I think that you're my soulmate" Ludwig smiled and pressed a kiss on Mozart's bright red cheek.

" Ludwig. You're amazing. I like you so much..." Mozart looked directly into Ludwig's blue eyes and he whispered.

" Kiss me Ludwig"

Ludwig blushed and swallowed heavily but did as he was told. Ever so slowly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mozart's soft ones. It felt so right, so amazing, so...perfect.

Roy was in his room walking around like a maniac.

" I can't believe that Ludwig and Lemmy are faggots! They actually suck other guys cocks! GROSE! I have to stop this...But...HOW?"

Iggy and Axel was sitting at the sushi bar eating and Axel was hogging almost all the food but Iggy didn't mind. He was his savior, he helped him from the bullies!

Iggy gasped and Axel, with mouth full of sushi, turned to see what made Iggy gasp. There was Morton and Larry watching them from the window and they were grinning. Iggy slapped his forehead.

Morton and Larry walked in and grinned at Iggy.

" Hi Iggy! Who is this? A new friend or a new boy-" Morton said fast but Iggy immediately covered his mouth before he said things that weren't supposed to be said.

" Who is this Iggy? You said you didn't have ANY friends? Liar!" Larry pouted.

Axel smiled and said " I'm Axel. Iggy's new friend. I helped him against the bullies"

" And that's why he's feeding you? Like a thank you. So you're not REALLY his friend? Right? Right? You can tell me hahahaha!" Morton laughed and Iggy glared.

Axel laughed loudly, scaring the three koopas " NO! I like him. He's honest and not fake like all the others" Iggy blushed and Larry nodded.

" Well, good for you Iggy. You deserve a friend! Come on Morton...Let's go and leave these two lovebirds alone" Larry smirked and he grabbed Morton's hand and they ran away laughing, leaving Iggy beat red in shame.

" Friends?" Axel asked with mouth full of shrimp.

" Brothers...ANNOYING brothers" Iggy muttered and sipped on his green tea. Axel nodded and smiled. Iggy was going to get those two mood ruiners!

Ludwig and Mozart was studying while listening to some of Beethoven's music. Someone knocked on the door.

" Come in" Ludwig said and in came Bowser.

" King dad! I'm glad you're here. I want to introduce you to my new friend. This is Mozart and Mozart, this is my father...King Bowser" Ludwig stood next to Bowser who put his arm around Ludwig's shoulder.

Mozart swallowed heavily and stood up and he immediately bowed.

" I-i-i-it's an honour to meet you my lord! I am very honoured to be your son's Ludwig friend" Ludwig shook his head and made Mozart stand up straight.

" Don't be ashamed Mozart. King dad is very acceptable of all kinds of koopas"

" Well boys, I have to go but Ludwig I want to tell you that I am going away for a week in two days and you are in charge. Be careful! NO fights and NO...sex...you know between Lemmy and Caldin"

Mozart and Ludwig blushed " KING DAD! How can you say such a thing? Of course not! No...umm...sex..."

Bowser laughed " I just want to make some rules clear! Also Ludwig. Be careful of Roy...You know, he's very mad about this and I don't want any fights"

" What if he starts a fight? What should I do?"

" You're grown up. You know what to do!" Bowser patted his shoulder and he walked out of the room. Ludwig grumbled.

" That means alot of responsibility. I don't really feel like it" Ludwig muttered. He looked at Mozart who was packing his things.

" Where are you going?"

" Home. It's late and my mom is probably worried. I'll see you tomorrow" Mozart fidgeted where he stood. He slowly leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against Ludwig's mouth.

" Bye Ludwig"

" Bye...See you tomorrow...but it's Saturday tomorrow..." Ludwig looked sad and Mozart chuckled.

" So? I'll visit if it's ok?"

" Sure! I would love that. Come whenever you want to" Ludwig smiled. Mozart hugged him and walked away. Ludwig pouted, he already missed him!

Roy had went outside for a walk to clear his mind. What if they were right and he was wrong? What if homosexuality wasn't wrong? Maybe he should just accept them as gay and get on with his life. He was going to move away a few years from now so what did it manner?

" No! Help me! Help!" someone cried out.

Roy heard some screams from an alley not far from where he was walking. He ran to see what the noises was.

He saw a small koopa being surrounded by three large koopas.

" Come on cutie. Spread those legs, we know you're used to it."

" Man, look at that? You think he's a virgin. Looks tight"

" NO! NO! Leave me alone. HELP!" the small koopa cried out.

Roy growled and said" What the hell are you doing?"

The three koopas turned around and one of them smiled.

" Hey Roy! Look what we found, some fresh meat. Interested?"

" You're disgusting! Rape? I will never rape anyone in my whole life. Let him be or else..." Roy threatened and glared at the three koopas. The other koopas started laughing.

" YOU against the THREE of us? Are you nuts?" they continued laughing and mocking Roy.

" Try me you big cockless wimp!" Roy smirked and screamed.

" What did you say?" one of the koopas screamed and attacked Roy who immediately punched him as hard as he could in the gut. The other koopa made a choking voice and fell to the floor unconcious.

The other koopa gasped and backed away but the one who had spoken to Roy smirked and pulled out a knife.

" You think that you're so cool PRINCE asshole but I will slice your gut open like a fish if you don't walk away!" he screamed.

Roy said " Bring it on pussy boy" he spit on the other koopa who immediately screamed and attacked Roy but Roy was faster and he rolled around on the floor. The other koopa slashed at his arm and hurt him a bit but Roy was ready and he knocked the knife out of the other koopa's hand and then he punched him hard on the face.

The other koopa groaned and fell to the floor with a nosebleed. Roy was panting and he saw the third koopa running away. The small koopa was shaking and crying heavily. Roy actually felt sorry for him.

" You all right?" Roy asked and the other koopa nodded and slowly stood up.

" Yes...Thank you so much. You're my hero!" the small koopa jumped into Roy's arms and kissed him soundly on the lips. Roy's eyes widened under the sunglasses. He wanted to push him away and scream or do something...but he couldn't...it felt so good.

The small koopa pulled away " My name is Dave...I think you're so cool Roy. I know you from school and I've been having a crush on you for so long. Please be my boyfriend! I'll do anything for you"

Roy was trying to speak but his mind had gone blank. Boyfriend?

...NO WAY...right?...

TBC

That's it for this chapter. It was long or so I think? What did you think? Review and tell me? Do you have any requests?

I will try to update as soon as possible.

Now some information:

1: Koopalings answering questions is on hiatus right now. I don't know if I will continue it or not. I have so many projects right now and that one seems the less serious one but I will try to continue it someday. Tell me what you want and we'll see.

2: The sexy sex sex sex scenes will begin next chapter with...SURPRISE! I won't tell you with who but it begins next chapter so enjoy.

3: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

THANK YOU EVERYONE!


	4. You and me forever?

Hello everyone! Chibineptune here with the...CONTINUATION OF KOOPA HIGHSCHOOL! I'm finally done with this chapter and I hope that you all like it and enjoy.

A few things...

**First**, thank you so much everyone who reviews for this story and each one of my other stories. Your reviews keep me motivated to write more stories.

**Second**, there is a weird thing with fanfiction. When I write my stories, I put lines between the stuff happening. Example, in the last part of Koopa Highschool when I switched from Lemmy's story to Ludwig's, I put lines to ephasis that I changed the person but fanfiction removes them. I don't know why. Does anyone have any tips for this?

**Third**, and I hope you like this, I want to make a kind of competition. The one who reviews or message me the best suggestion of a story and a nice plot will be the winner of this competition. I will write a story of it and make it the best I can and of course I will tell who the winner is and honour them.

**RULES**

**1: It HAS to be slash, yaoi, BOY/BOY! I don't write girl/girl or boy/girl.**

**2: Please don't expect me to write a 200 page story. I will try to make it long enough but not too long.**

**3: Mostly I would like to write about koopalings and Bowser but I can make an exception. Also, I will accept fanfiction from Legend of Zelda! Maybe brokeback mountain since it's soooo good.**

**4: February 10th is the last day of reviewing for this competition and please write with big letters on the top of review that you want to enter the competition.**

**Good luck and thank you for all who participate.**

Now on with the story...

Rating for this chaper: NC-17 for sex...

**Koopa highschool**

**You and me forever?**

Roy pushed away the other koopa and backed away a few steps.

" Woah! Calm down there buddy. I am NOT gay. Who the hell are you to suddenly kiss me and telling me to be your boyfriend?" Roy stared at the other koopa.

Dave licked his lips nervously " I thought since you saved me that you wanted me to thank you the proper way"

" Having sex with me is the proper way? What are you? A slut?" Roy screamed, he took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes.

Dave blushed and hung his head " I am..."

Roy looked at him confused " What are you?"

" I am a slut. I sell my body for money but those guys didn't pay me and they wanted to rape me" Dave whispered and tears of shame burned in his eyes.

Roy looked at him surprised " Why do you sell your body? Are you poor? Where's your parents?"

Dave started crying at that " They're both dead...and yes, I am poor and I am doing this to save up money for school. I don't have much money...and right now I'm living on the streets"

Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe what he was doing either, something about this koopa was reaching his heart.

" Don't worry...You can stay at my house until you find a place to live...I don't think my dad would mind..."

Dave blinked his eyes when suddenly a big smile broke on his face " Oh thank you so much! Thank you, I don't know how to repay you...unless..."

" Don't even say it!" Roy screamed, scaring Dave.

" You're my guest there...No problem" he started walking to his house and Dave following him. Taking his backpack from the floor and following Roy.

The next day was a saturday and Bowser had gone somewhere. The house was full of koopalings laughing and playing. Roy had explained to Ludwig about Dave and Ludwig had agreed but told Roy that the decision was King dad's when he came back.

Lemmy was in his room lying on the bed reading some comic books when someone knocked on the door. Lemmy thought that it would be some of his younger siblings wanting him to play with them.

" Come in" Lemmy sat up and smiled when he saw Ludwig and Caldin standing next to him looking nervous and shy at the same time.

Ludwig walked them in and smiled when he saw Lemmy hugging Caldin hard and Caldin hugging him back even harder.

" I'll leave you alone but I helped Caldin to reach you room. Have fun. I'm expecting someone too!" Ludwig exited the room and closed the door after him.

Caldin sat down on the bed and Lemmy joined him, both smiling to eachother.

" I...I thought that you wouldn't mind if I came here. I didn't have anything to do at home so I thought..." Caldin explained.

" No problem. I'm so glad that you're here, I was kinda bored. Nothing to do...So...What do you want to be?" Lemmy asked casually with a smile.

Caldin took a deep breathe and slowly kissed Lemmy who whimpered and slowly started kissing back. Caldin started stroking Lemmy's cheeks, going down to his neck and then to his arms where he gripped them. They kissed sensually, sexily and then Caldin slowly made Lemmy lie down and Caldin lied down ontop of him.

Lemmy pulled away from the kiss and gasped when Caldin started kissing his neck.

" W-what are you doing Caldin?" Lemmy whimpered, feeling confused.

Caldin immediately pulled away and sat up looking ashamed for taking it so far but he was feeling so aroused and everytime he saw Lemmy, desire rose in him.

" I-I'm sorry Lemmy. I didn't mean to do anything that you don't want to!" Caldin said with panic in his voice.

" I didn't say I didn't want it...I was just confused. You know that I've never done stuff like this. I'm not experienced like you" Lemmy explained and slid closed to Caldin.

" I'm not experienced...I have had only one boyfriend Lemmy...except you that is. I want to make you feel good Lemmy..." Caldin looked at his hands, noticing them shaking.

Lemmy put his hand above Caldin's and he looked deeply in Caldin's eyes " Show me" he kissed Caldin and all Caldin could do was to shudder as he slowly made Lemmy lie back down.

Ludwig was waiting patiently for Mozart to come over and it was almost noon. He was watching some TV and yelling at Larry and Morton for doing too much fuss.

Someone rang on the doorbell, the sound ringing through the house.

Ludwig lept from the couch and he stood before the door and took a deep breath, he didn't want to look too desperate.

He opened the door and smiled when he spotted Mozart looking more nervous than himself.

" Come in" Ludwig said and let Mozart step in and he closed the door. He turned around and noticed Larry and Morton looking at Mozart.

" Who are you?" Morton said in a loud voice.

Mozart chuckled, finding him cute. " I'm Mozart. Who are you?"

Ludwig put his arm around Mozart's shoulder " Mozart, these are my younger siblings. Larry and Morton...Say hi guys"

Larry grinned " Hi Mozart. I'm Larry, the second youngest koopa here and this here is Morton. He's my bro and best friend!"

Mozart smiled and nodded.

Ludwig sighed " Yeah yeah, now shoo. Mozart and I are going to...study" Mozart blushed at that.

Larry and Morton chuckled and they ran away laughing.

Ludwig shook his head and led Mozart to his room. Mozart followed him but deep inside he was nervous, what did Ludwig have in mind?

Lemmy was lying on his back gasping and moaning. Caldin was slowly licking a trail down his stomach to his hard cock. Caldin slowly grasped it and started licking at the dripping head.

Lemmy, never have felt such pleasure, cried out and clutched at Caldin's hair hard.

Caldin swallowed down the whole cock in his mouth and started bobbing up and down in rhytm with Lemmy's moans. Slowly he withdrew the leaking cock from his lips.

" Does it feel good Lemmy?" Caldin asked uncertain.

" YES! It feels amazing. Don't stop!" Lemmy screamed.

Caldin smiled and continued doing what he was doing. He started sucking hard at the head when he suddenly felt the warm cum spurt in his mouth. He swallowed it dutifully and licked him lips.

Lemmy was gasping for air when Caldin sat up next to him, licking his lips.

" That was...That was...AMAZING!" Lemmy screamed and laughed when Caldin started laughing with him.

" I'm glad you think so Lemmy" Caldin smiled and gently stroked Lemmy's hair. Lemmy sat up and whispered.

" Don't you want me to...return the favour...I mean...you even swallowed!" Lemmy blushed.

Caldin hugged him hard and whispered " Another time. This was all about you. You always make me feel good...so I want you to feel good too Lemmy" Caldin kissed Lemmy.

Lemmy moaned and kissed back. Feeling lightheaded and in love.

Ludwig closed the door after Mozart enterd.

" Sorry about my brothers...They're kind of wild" Ludwig shrugged with a smile on his lips. Sure, his siblings were a pain in the ass but he loved them with his whole being.

Mozart shook his head " Don't apologise. I think that they're really cute. Kids should have an innocence like that don't you think?" Mozart smiled when Ludwig sat down next to him nodding.

Ludwig grasped Mozart's hand and stroked his claws gently " There something I want to talk to you about Mozart" Ludwig looked nervous making Mozart nervous himself.

" What is it Ludwig? Is something wrong?"

" I think that we should take this slowly..." Ludwig sighed.

Mozart blinked his eyes, trying to will his tears away " Oh..."

" I mean, we shouldn't rush things. They should just come in their own time and the way I see it...Why should we rush things when we have so much time?" Ludwig continued talking, oblivious to Mozart's tears and shaking hands.

" I...I understand...You think that I'm beneath you don't you Ludwig?" mozart sniffled and let go of Ludwig's hand.

Ludwig looked at Mozart like he had grown another head.

" What?"

" You just said it! You said that you didn't want to spend much time with me!" Mozart cried back at Ludwig who looked at him confused, like HE had said something weird.

" I didn't say that Mozart! I said that we shouldn't rush things...The...INTIMATE things...I mean!" Ludwig blushed, so did Mozart when he realised Ludwig's intention.

"...Oh...You mean THAT..." Mozart's face was as the colour of a tomato now.

" Yes...THAT...I want us to just enjoy being together and when the right time come...We will both know...or so I think..."

Mozart smiled gently and stroked Ludwig's cheek softly " I think so too Ludwig"

Ludwig smiled brightly " Then...Let's kiss on it!" Ludwig puckered his lips, waiting for a kiss.

Mozart laughed and leaned in, kissing Ludwig softly on the puckered lips, awaiting his own.

Iggy and Axel were in Iggy's room reading comics.

" I love the bad guys in the comics...I don't know why. I always want them to succeed!" Axel grinned and Iggy laughed.

" Me too because you always know that the good guys will win so you want to see the bad guy succeeding...SOMETIME!" Iggy laughed along with Axel.

Axel sat down next to Iggy " Have you always been made fun of Iggy? I think your really cool" Axel asked.

Iggy shrugged " Most of the time...Mostly they made fun of me because of my glasses and weird eyes"

Axel looked at Iggy's eyes " I think you have pretty eyes" he breathed.

Iggy looked at him fast " What?"

Axel blushed and stood up " Guueh...Ehh...I mean...I HAVE TO GO!" Axel screamed and ran out.

Iggy was left alone in his room.

" Please don't think like this Iggy...There's NO WAY that Axel like you that way. Remember what happened the last time you let your guard down for someone...Don't make the same mistake again..."

Iggy thought and wiped away his tears.

To be continued...

That's all for this chapter. I know that it's kind of short but bear with me. I have a LOT going on.

I will try to upload the next chapter as fast as I can and I hope that it will be longer and more interesting.

Remember, I want to know your opinions. Tell me what you think of the story and what I can improve!

If you have any ideas, review them or send me a message.

**Remember about the contest. Please enter, you won't lose anything! Last call is February 10th!**

**Good luck my fellow readers and I'm waiting eagerly for your reviews, messages and stories!**

Sincerely Chibineptune!


	5. Problems With Life

_Hello everyone and welcome back._

_Chibineptune here as your host and I hope that you will like this chapter. This one has a little drama in it and I hope that you like it._

_One thing that I'm disappointed at is that only ONE person applied to the small competition that I made...ONLY ONE. Made me sad but it's all right. I guess you just didn't like the idea and I respect that. I will try and write that story as fast as I can._

_Another thing! I am going to start publishing my own stories on livejournal. They will feature these stories here on fanfiction but also original stories with my original characters. Believe me, you won't be disappointed. I will start uploading them soon._

_These original stories that I write are very good and you will probably enjoy them. So please go and read them and don't forget to review!_

_The link can be found on my profile._

_Now, some of you have asked questions to me and I will answer them. If you have any questions just send me a message and I'll do my best to answer._

_1: Some of you have asked me if I'm a guy or a girl. I am a girl and very proud of it too._

_2: No, these characters are not the same as in the other stories ( Bowser and Ludwig: Short stories) There isn't any incest here unless I state so._

_Ok, enough chit chat. Now it's time for the story!_

_Enjoy and please people REVIEW! I am NOT getting enough!_

**Koopa highschool**

**Problems With Life**

" Come on! Hit it faster. You're always so slow!" Roy screamed at Dave who was playing Wii Sports ( Baseball)

" I'm doing my best. Calm down" Dave muttered and tried swinging harder but he got the third strike and lost.

Roy muttered idiot and flopped down on the couch with an annoyed sigh. Dave dropped the Wii remote and sat down next to him.

" Sorry...I kinda suck at videogames..." Dave mumbled.

Roy glared at him " Videogames? You suck at everything! You're useless"

" Isn't that kinda harsch towards your special guest?" Dave said angry.

Roy laughed sarcasticly " Special guest? Bad word. I'm just letting you stay here because you have no place to go and as soon as you get a place. I'm kicking your ass out of here!" he screamed and exited the room with a curse.

Dave was left alone. He looked down at the floor and a single tear fell on the rug.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Monday came faster than usual for the most koopalings because most of them hates school but Ludwig was happy and he was mostly happy because he was seeing Mozart again.

He walked inside the school and looked for Mozart but he didn't see him. He then rememberd that Mozart sometimes helped in the library during his free period. So before class started, Ludwig ran to the library.

He spotted Mozart fixing some books on the history shelf. Ludwig sneaked behind him and yelled.

" BOO!" Ludwig laughed when Mozart screamed in fear and dropped a book on the floor.

"L-Ludwig! What are you doing? This book is expensive" Mozart muttered and turned away.

Ludwig's eye-brow rose high on his forehead in confusion.

" What the hell is your problem?" Ludwig muttered angry.

" Nothing...Just that these books are very expensive and I am not in the mood for playing right now" Mozart looked at Ludwig with annoyance.

Ludwig huffed and walked away, leaving Mozart to arrange his stupid books.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lemmy had made a new friend today in school. His name was Johnny and he had a mohawk just like Lemmy except it wasn't rainbow coloured. It was more green, kinda like Iggy's new hair.

" I love the circus. It's amazing how good they are and you should definately apply Lemmy. You are SO good with the ball!" Johnny said and ate a pear.

Lemmy grinned " Really? You think so? Clown college he he. King dad would probably never allow it but I'll ask him"

Caldin was walking down the hall when he spotted Lemmy talking with another guy. He knew who that guy was. He was the worst playboy in school. He played nice and innocent but when he chose a prey, he would put his claws in them and NOT let go.

Caldin walked over to them and put a hand on Lemmy's shoulder.

Lemmy smiled brightly " Hey babe! This is Johnny, my new friend. Johnny, this is my boyfriend Caldin"

Johnny nodded towards Caldin with an evil gleam in his eye " Yeah...I know him. He's the school freak! Why in the hell would someone amazing like you Lemmy date someone like Caldin?" Johnny chuckled.

Lemmy looked at him with wide eyes and a open mouth " How can you even say that? Caldin is a million times better than you!" Lemmy screamed and kicked Johnny between the legs.

Johnny groaned and fell to the floor groaning in pain.

Caldin chuckled but it was cut short as Lemmy grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall.

Caldin had never been prouder to be Lemmy's boyfriend as of that moment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Iggy and Axel was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree trunk. They were chatting away on everything when Iggy noticed a bunch of koopas coming towards them.

" Hey Axel! What's up man?" one of the koopas said after only looking a second at Iggy.

" Hey, how are you doing guys?" Axel smiled brightly and shook the other koopas hand.

" Wanna go and skip these afternoon classes? They're so boring"

" Sure why not?" Axel stood up and motioned Iggy to go with them.

Iggy stood up and looked at Axel, wanting to say something but he didn't want to look like a nerd either.

" The nerd isn't allowed to come with us. Come on Axel. He'll probably squeal on us. Let's go!" the other koopa said.

Axel looked at the ground, then at Iggy and then he walked away with the other koopas.

Iggy looked after him with big sadness. Axel just left him like that, without even a thought of his feelings. Iggy felt tears come to his eyes in frustration and sadness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ludwig was having lunch with a few of his friends when he spotted Mozart sitting at one of the tables with Oliver, laughing away.

He had been so cold with Ludwig this morning but here he was laughing and joking with that Oliver guy.

Ludwig growled and slammed his fist on the table, scaring the other koopas. He excused himself and stood up and walked over to them.

Mozart stopped laughing when Ludwig approached them.

Ludwig growled and glared. He slammed his tray on the table and he started screaming loudly " What the hell is your problem Mozart? Why are you giving me the cold shoulder? Why are you being so nice to this trash here?" Ludwig pointed at Oliver.

Mozart slammed his hands on the table and stood up, screaming back at Ludwig " Because you are so self absorbed and you think that you are the best at everything! You always call Oliver a loser and trash when he is MUCH better than you!" Mozart took Oliver's hand and walked away.

Ludwig was breathing heavily though his nose. He saw them holding hands and something snapped in his head. He growled and ran after them and pushed them apart. Oliver fell to the floor and Mozart was pushed against the wall harschly by Ludwig.

Mozart whimperd when Ludwig growled lowly in his ear " You are MINE Mozart. You hear me? You are mine and only mine"

Ludwig reached down and grabbed Mozart's ass and squeezed tightly making Mozart gasp and blush.

Ludwig kissed Mozart harschly and thrust his tongue in Mozart's mouth. Mozart whimpered and tried pushing Ludwig away but he was too strong. This didn't feel like the Ludwig he knew. The Ludwig he knew was sweet and gentle.

Tears gatherd in Mozart's eyes. Ludwig pulled away and looked at Mozart's tearstained face.

" Why are you crying? I like you Mozart. Can't you see that? I'm the only one for you" Ludwig whispered and stroked Mozart's cheek.

Mozart pushed Ludwig off him and ran away crying. He couldn't even speak anything, he was in complete shock. How could Ludwig do that? It was like Ludwig had another person inside him which burst out at jealousy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lemmy and Caldin were sitting under their special tree in the back of the school. They were holding hands and sharing a kiss or two under the shades of the tree, feeling utter peace.

" The way you stood up against Johnny really made me proud today Lemmy" Caldin said and stroked Lemmy's cheek. He smiled when he felt Lemmy lean into him and purr slightly.

" Well, he shouldn't talk about you like that. You are the most amazing koopa in the world" Lemmy leaned forward and kissed Caldin who moaned in approval.

Lemmy smiled and pulled away while he whispered " Plus...The things you did for me at my house the other day was amazing"

Caldin blushed and mumbled " It was nothing...but...you wanna come over to my house after school?" feeling his blush creep all over his face.

Lemmy licked his lips and nodded while stroking Caldin's hair.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ludwig was running around the school looking for Mozart. He didn't find him anywhere. Not in the library, not in the café...Where could he be?

Could he had run off with Oliver? No! Mozart would never do that...but Ludwig promised that he would never insult Mozart and he did that today. Big time.

He didn't know where those feelings came from. When he saw Mozart sitting with that idiot Oliver, he just felt a spark inside him and he didn't want to see them together. EVER!

He was walking outside when he spotted Mozart sitting on a bench alone, reading a book.

Ludwig took a deep breath and walked to him. Mozart saw him but quickly looked down.

Ludwig sat down next to him with a deep sigh.

" Mozart, I..."

" Don't Ludwig! Just don't! The things you did today was unacceptable! You made fun of me infront of the whole school. I guess I don't mean anything to you...I'm just a toy" Mozart screamed and he got mad at himself when a sob forced itself out of his mouth.

Ludwig hugged him despite Mozart's struggle.

" Please forgive me Mozart but when I saw you with **him**...something snapped inside me. You were so cold towards me but you were laughing freely with Oliver. Why? What did I do?"

Ludwig pulled away and looked into Mozart's intense green eyes.

Mozart looked back at him. He sniffled and mumbled.

" I had a dream about you..." he looked away blushing.

Ludwig didn't really hear what he said " What did you say?"

Mozart sat closer to him " Umm...I had a...sex dream about you and it made me...kinda...frustrated..." Mozart mumbled.

Ludwig's face turned red " Oh...well...it's all right Mozart...and...it's normal so..."

Mozart sighed annoyingly and said " I know it's normal idiot but it left me frustrated"

" So is that why you were so cold with me? Shouldn't you have been all over me then? Kissing and all that amazing stuff" Ludwig grinned at Mozart's blush.

Mozart's face was as red as his hair now " I want to do that stuff with you but today when you grabbed me like that...I realised something..."

Colour drained from Ludwig's face. He was going to break-up with him. He was sure of it.

Mozart continued " It felt so good and SO sexy. I wanted it to continue but I was so embarrassed because we were in public but I wanted to continue it in the privacy of your house...today" Mozart blushed and fiddled with Ludwig's fingers.

Ludwig's face filled with colour again but it was deep red now.

" You mean...You liked what I did when I...uhh...grabbed your..."

" Yeah, it felt REALLY good and it made me so...hard" lust shone in Mozart's eyes and he licked his lips and looked around to see if anyone was watching.

When he was sure that no one was watching, he leaned in and kissed Ludwig harschly, pushing his tongue in and playing with Ludwig's own.

Ludwig groaned in pleasure and he grabbed Mozart's hair and kissed back with just as much lust.

They pulled away panting but each one of them had a big grin on his face.

Ludwig grabbed Mozart's hand and pulled him up " Let's go to my house"

Mozart giggled " But we still have classes left"

Ludwig growled sexily and pulled Mozart closer to his heated body " Fuck school. I want you...NOW!" he dragged Mozart to his house.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Iggy was walking home from school when someone yelled his name

" Iggy! Iggy!"

Iggy turned around and spotted Axel running towards him. Iggy just started walking faster, not wanting to see Axel right now but Axel was longer and faster so in a few seconds he caught up with him.

" Iggy? Why are you ignoring me?" Axel said panting.

Iggy sniffled and turned around. Axel got a little scared. Iggy's eyes, normally blue, was red and he suddenly screamed in such a loud noise that he scared Axel.

" Don't talk with me like I'm your friend! You abondened me and left with your other friends. I should have known that you wouldn't change! All that talk about us being friends and having the same intrests, that was all lies wasn't it? WASN'T IT?" Iggy screamed and tried hitting Axel but Axel took hold of his hands.

" Wait! Let me explain. I like you Iggy...A lot. But I have to be able to spend time with my other friends too." Axel said in a gentle voice, letting go of Iggy's hands.

Iggy growled " You just walked away not caring ONE bit about my stupid feelings! You didn't even say good-bye. You just...walked away"

Axel had a defeated look on his face, he knew that he had done something wrong but he never knew that Iggy would be so mad about it.

" I'm...I'm sorry Iggy. Please forgive me...I won't do it again" Axel apologised with sad eyes making Iggy's heart crumble and the tears finally came.

" You...You didn't even stand up to me when they made fun of me..." Iggy whimpered and he wiped away his tears as best as he could.

Axel hugged him hard while whispering " I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Iggy just hugged him back and mumbled a quiet.

" It's ok..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ludwig and Mozart had barely made it through the bedroom door before Ludwig pushed Mozart on the bed and straddled him.

" I want to know if you want this for sure...You know...me being rough with you" Ludwig said huskily.

Mozart blushed and looked to the side " Well, not too rough Ludwig...Normal rough, not S&M!" Mozart whimpered.

Ludwig chuckled and kissed Mozart while taking of his clothes. Mozart helped him and soon both of them were naked.

They took some time to look at eachother, both with great lust in their eyes.

" You...look amazing Mozart. Most beautiful koopa in the world" Ludwig whispered and stroked Mozart's cheek.

Mozart blushed " You look great too...very...sexy"

Ludwig growled and kissed him hard making Mozart whimper in pleasure. Ludwig slowly trailed his hand down and he brushed Mozart's nipples before pinching them making Mozart moan loudly in pleasure and pain.

Ludwig took both nipples in his hands and slowly squeezed them while kissing Mozart's neck and trailing kisses down his chest.

Mozart was clutching at Ludwig's blue hair while continuing to moan in pleasure.

Ludwig reached Mozart's cock, big and leaking against his stomach. Slowly he extended his tongue and gathered the drop of pre-cum on his tongue and tasted Mozart's special taste, moaning as he did so.

Mozart groaned loudly and thrust his hips, wanting Ludwig to end this torture already!

" Ludwig...Please...Touch me! I need you to touch me!"

Ludwig's mouth was open to the hilt as he watched Mozart pinch his own nipples and licking his mouth, looking VERY sexy.

Ludwig grasped the base of Mozart's cock and licked at the head, tasting pre-cum once again. He slowly licked the whole lenght, up and down. He reached the base and sucked hard there, Mozart screaming in pleasure.

He grasped Ludwig's hair and tried putting his cock in Ludwig's mouth but Ludwig just smirked and said.

" Nuh-uh, soon my little pleasure slave. I want to taste you throughly first"

" Nnnn, oohh, just suck me already!" Mozart groaned as Ludwig trailed small kisses on the head of Mozart's cock.

Ludwig looked at the cock in his hand and immediately he took half the cock in his mouth and sucked. Mozart's back arched off the bed and he screamed his pleasure.

Ludwig smiled, as much as he could, with a cock in his mouth. He continued taking it in his mouth until all of it was in his mouth and he was playing with Mozart's balls.

Mozart couldn't take it anymore and he was chanting " I'm coming...Coming...Ludwig I'm coming!" he screamed.

Ludwig stilled when he felt an endless stream of cum spurt in his mouth and he did all he could to swallow it all but there was so much, some of it spilled out of his mouth.

Ludwig pulled away and smirked when he saw Mozart panting heavily and whimpering while stroking his chest.

Mozart looked at him and smiled " That was amazing..."

Ludwig blushed, feeling very self-concious all of the sudden " Umm...Thanks..."

Mozart sat up and nuzzled Ludwig's snout with his own.

" Let me pleasure you now" Mozart whispered and grasped Ludwig's cock in his hand.

Ludwig gasped loudly and he started breathing heavily when Mozart started stroking him hard and fast while licking at his neck and sometimes face.

Ludwig could already feel it becoming too much. He tried slowing Mozart's hand but it was too late.

He screamed and came all over Mozart's hand and his own stomach.

Mozart's continued stroking but at a slower rate and when he reached the top of the cock, he squeezed to get out the last of the cum.

Ludwig collapsed on the bed panting. He blushed a deep red when he saw Mozart licking his hand clean.

Mozart giggled and lied down next to Ludwig who blushed.

" That was amazing Ludwig but wasn't it supposed to be rough play today?" Mozart smiled and stroked Ludwig's red cheek.

Ludwig mumbled " Wasn't it good like this?"

Mozart snuggled close to Ludwig and whispered " It was the best. I like you Ludwig...so much"

Ludwig was looking at the ceiling and he was about to respond when he heard soft breathing. He looked down and noticed Mozart sleeping on his chest.

Ludwig smiled and stroked Mozart's hair. He felt special but most of all...he felt loved.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Roy came home after school with a black eye and a split lip.

Dave came running towards him " Roy! What happened? Are you all right?"

Roy growled and pushed him away. He stomped away to his room.

Dave followed him and he slowly opened the door and closed it after he enterd.

He saw Roy throwing things looking very furious.

" What happened Roy?" Dave asked again.

Roy screamed " Those fucking koopas ganged up on me and it's all because of you! Now they all think I'm a fucking faggot and I'M NOT A FAGGOT LIKE YOU!"

Dave started shaking, so it was his fault.

" Maybe I should leave then..." he mumbled quietly. He didn't want to leave. He had no place to go.

" Yeah! It would make MY life alot easier!" Roy lied down on the bed facing away from Dave.

A moment later, he heard rustling and a door opening then closing.

He turned around and saw Dave's clothes and stuff gone along with Dave.

Roy swore and punched the wall in frustration.

Dave walked out of the castle with fat tears trailing down his cheeks. He wished he had never caused Roy such problems. He never wanted Roy to get hurt...he liked him alot! He saved him from those thugs who were going to rape him.

Dave ran as fast as he could when he crashed into Iggy just outside the castle and someone was with him.

" Hey Dave, why are you going away?" Iggy asked but Dave ignored him and ran away.

" Dave! Come back!" he heard Iggy yell but he didn't have the energy to answer so he kept running. Where?

Even he didn't know...

**TBC...**

_Well that was sad to write. I don't like writing sad stuff but in order for good stuff happening, bad stuff has to happen...or so I think._

_I hope you liked it guys/girls! Much more to come if you review._

_Much LESS to come if you DON'T review. I don't want to sound mean and everything but I really need inspiration._

_THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of you who are reviewing. Your reviews are making it worth the time of me writing this fanfiction._

_As I said. I will SOON start posting my original fiction as well as my Mario fanfiction on my account at livejournal so please read them and review._

_I will continue posting my Mario fanfiction here so don't get worried and believe me much more to come._

_One last thing. I am currently writing a Bowser/Ludwig short story and believe me, this one is going to be JUICY so be sure to check that out._

_Once again, thanks for reading and REVIEW!_

_Tack så mycket!_


	6. Welcome back King Dad

_sHi everybody._

_Chibineptune here and I want to apologise AGAIN for being late but there are big reasons for that and they are personal. All I can say is that there have been 2 people very close to us who have passed away and there have been so much drama._

_I am back now though and I hope that you like this chapter. There aren't much left, I can tell you that! Maybe a few chapters and then it's done and I don't know what to write after that...We'll see. Any suggestions?_

_Now enjoy and review and thank you everyone for reviewing!_

_Here it is KOOPA SCHOOL!_

_**Welcome back king dad...To the castle of problems**_

Lemmy and Caldin were walking to Caldin's house and Caldin was nervous. What would his parents do when they saw Lemmy? What would his siblings do? What if Lemmy started liking his older brother more? The handsome, muscled and amazing Michael. Caldin shuddered at that and clutched at Lemmy's hand harder. Lemmy smiled at him and clutched back.

They arrived and Caldin opened the door and immediately heard laughing and bad words being thrown around which meant that his parents were out of the house but his brother had people over. Such bad luck.

" Hey! Look who it is, my wimpy brother. Emo Caldin" Michael laughed. The other koopas laughed along with him. There were a few beer cans on the floor and on the table. So they were slightly drunk.

Caldin sighed annoyed " Yeah, and I brought my friend so can you atleast be a LITTLE civil"

Michael stood up " Who's this? Your boyfriend?" Michael mocked and laughed again along with the other koopas who gave themselves high fives.

Lemmy smiled brightly " I'm not just his friend! I'm his boyfriend! We like eachother alot!" Lemmy giggled and kissed Caldin's burning red cheek.

Michael looked at him confused " Seems that your happy to be a faggot then shorty"

Lemmy looked confused " What's a faggot?"

Michael laughed out loud " Now I know why you picked him Caldin! He's stupid like a donkey. You picked him to have your way with him and then throwing him on the street like that other guy of yours or maybe...that other koopa I saw you with...who you bought sex from...who was he...his name...Right! Dave! His name was Dave. You were screwing him pretty hard that day!"

Caldin couldn't believe this. Michael was spilling his secrets like they were some regular news on the TV. He looked at Lemmy who looked back at him confused.

Michael pulled Lemmy away from Caldin who protested but he was held back by Michael's friends. Caldin's blood ran cold. They wouldn't be thinking of...NO!

" What are you doing Michael? Leave Lemmy alone!" Caldin screamed and tried to break free but the 3 koopas holding him were too strong.

Michael sat down on the couch and pulled Lemmy to his lap.

" How far have you gone with this koopa Caldin? Have you already fucked him or just fooled around a little? Let's see" Michael grinned and put his hand on Lemmy's backside, very close to his entrance.

Lemmy whimpered and tried getting away but the other koopa was too big and strong , even bigger and stronger than Roy.

Michael put his finger on Lemmy's entrance and pushed it in harschly. Lemmy screamed in pain and tried to get away but Michael took hold of his tail and exposed Lemmy's hole to all the koopas who licked their lips and groaned at the sight.

" Must be a virgin. His hole is tightening up on me so much. It clearly wants something bigger, harder and juicy. Don't worry kid, I'll give you my cock and my juice to fill you up nicely. Boys, you wanna join me?" Michael asked.

The koopas nodded eagerly. They took Caldin to a chair and tied him to it hard so that he couldn't escape. Caldin tried to untie himself but the knots were too hard. He watched helplessly as the koopas surrounded Lemmy who looked scared and out of place between those huge koopas.

" Caldin! Help me! No, what are you doing to me?" Lemmy screamed as they took off their shells and then proceeded with taking off his leaving them all naked. The koopas all had big erections while Lemmy wasn't even hard.

Michael started kissing Lemmy slowly and sensually. Slowly sliding his tongue inside Lemmy's mouth. Lemmy moaned and couldn't help but playing a little with Michael's tongue. Michael grinned and spread his legs wide apart, presenting his hole to the other 3 koopas. One of them knelt down and started licking at the exposed hole, making Lemmy squirm at the slight ticklish feeling.

He slowly pushed his tongue inside Lemmy's clenching hole and started tonguefucking Lemmy. He moaned and started pushing his tongue deeper.

Lemmy moaned loudly, feeling increadibly good, even though he didn't want to. It felt so good though.

Michael pushed away the other koopa and made Lemmy lie facedown on the couch. He took out his big cock and stroked it a few times, he also spit on Lemmy's hole, seeing it twitch in what he thought was anticipation.

Caldin was crying " NO! Leave him alone! Don't rape him!" he tried breaking free but the ropes were tied too hard!

Michael licked his lips and alligned his cock to Lemmy's hole. He pushed but it didn't go in and Lemmy screamed loudly in pain. Michael growled and tried again but it didn't go in. Lemmy was too tight.

Suddenly the front door opened and Caldin's mother and father entered. Caldin saw them and started crying in relief of them finally coming.

Caldin's mother screamed horrified at what she saw. Michael screamed in fear and pulled away from Lemmy who was crying too from pain and fear.

Caldin's dad was furious, screaming at them and kicking out Michael's friends. Threatning them and telling them that their parents were going to know what happened.

They told Caldin to take Lemmy home and immediately come home to discuss what happened.

The whole walk to Lemmy's house was in a uncomfortable silence. Caldin looked at him and suddenly hugged him hard, scaring Lemmy.

" I'm sorry. He's such a fucking psycho but..." Caldin cried.

Lemmy hugged him back " It's not your fault Caldin. It's you brother...he's weird...What was he doing anyway?"

Caldin looked at Lemmy confused but he knew that Lemmy was talking the truth. Lemmy hadn't known that Michael had intended to rape him.

" I'll tell you another time. Let's get you home now " Caldin held Lemmy's hand as they walked home.

XXXX

Dave was sitting in a homeless shelter where most of the people there being alcoholics or drug addicts. Dave was scared if he had to be honest but that's life. He didn't have any place to go and Roy made it clearly that he didn't want him at the castle with him. He had to start with his old job again.

Selling his body.

XXXX

Ludwig was preparing the house for his father's arrival. Nothing bad had happened and Roy had stayed calm during the whole time. Where was Roy by the way? He hadn't seen him in almost 2 days.

He walked to Roy's room and knocked on the door. When no one opened the door, he knocked harder and the only sound he heard was a incoherent mumble.

" Roy? Are you in there? Can I come in?" Ludwig said but he heard no answer so he just opened the door slowly and walked in.

He saw Roy lying on the bed, facing away from him. Ludwig sat down next to him, feeling concerned.

" Everything all right Roy?" Ludwig asked.

Roy sat up and Ludwig gasped at his black eye and bruised cheek but what worried him the most was the sadness in Roy's eyes because...Roy had actually been crying.

" No, everything is wrong Ludwig. I made the worst thing ever..." Roy groaned and his head in his hands. He explained everything to Ludwig about what happened to him in school and how he kicked Dave out of the castle.

Ludwig was surprised by Roy's insensitive treatment to Dave but still, he had never seen Roy so emotional.

" Roy...What you did was very wrong but...I have never seen you being so sad over a koopa"

Roy sniffled and nodded " That's because...I think...I..."

Suddenly the door opened, scaring both koopas and Larry jumped in while screaming.

" King dad is back! He's back!" he ran out and ran to his other siblings doors.

Ludwig stood up " Well, better go and greet him but this conversation is long from over Roy. We'll speak later..." Ludwig left the room, leaving Roy alone with his feelings.

XXXX

Bowser Jr, Larry and Morton were all standing around Bowser playing and laughing. Happy that their dad was home after almost 4 days away.

Ludwig came walking in. Bowser smiled and said.

" There he is! My crown prince. How are you son? Did anything go wrong during my absence?" Bowser hugged Ludwig.

Ludwig hugged back his dad hard, he had missed him so much. " No king dad. Everything went perfect except sometimes the brats drove me crazy" Ludwig mentioned towards Bowser Jr, Larry and Morton who grinned when they rememberd how they made fun of Ludwig.

Bowser laughed " Great! Well, how about we all go out for dinner tonight?"

The younger koopas started jumping up and down, happy that they were eating out.

Ludwig smiled and nodded.

" Sure, I'll tell my other siblings. Everyone's home except Lemmy and Iggy but I figure that they will be here soon" Bowser nodded.

Ludwig walked away to fetch his siblings.

Bowser sat down on a large chair and all the young koopas ran and sat down on his lap, each one of them having their own story to tell and each one eager of his own story.

Bowser laughed as they started arguing about who should start with his story.

XXXX

Lemmy and Caldin entered the house when Lemmy suddenly saw his father with all his younger siblings. Lemmy squealed and ran to his dad, hugging him hard. Bowser laughed and ruffled Lemmy's mohawk.

" King dad! You're home! I missed you so much king dad!" Lemmy said with slight tears in his eyes.

Bowser smiled and patted Lemmy's cheek " It's good to be home son. I missed all of you and tonight, we will be eating out. Have you seen Iggy?"

Lemmy smiled brightly, he loved eating out " No, I didn't see Iggy but he's probably on his way here. By the way king dad, can Caldin eat with us? Please?" Lemmy pouted and batted his eye-lashes.

Bowser burst out laughing while nodding. Lemmy giggled and kissed Bowser's cheek while dragging Caldin to his room.

XXXX

Roy was worried very much about Dave. What if someone tried raping him again? He couldn't defend himself. Roy wanted to go and apologise and ask him to live with him again but he didn't know where he was. What should he do?

Roy groaned loudly, his head hurt so much. He stood up and started walking around in the castle, trying to clear his mind. He walked by Ludwig's room and saw Ludwig playing some piano. He continued walking and passed Lemmy's room where he heard someone talking and then he heard Lemmy's boyfriend, Caldin, say Dave's name. Roy froze and waited outside the door to listen what they were saying. Was it the same Dave that he knew?

XXXX

Lemmy and Caldin was sitting on Lemmy's bed. Lemmy was looking at Caldin who looked worried and scared.

" Who was that Dave that they were talking about? A boyfriend of yours?" Lemmy asked.

Caldin shook his head negative.

Lemmy thought for a moment before asking again " A cousin or friend? Brother even?"

Caldin looked surprised " NO! Not like that...He was...a prostitute..." Caldin looked worriedly towards Lemmy who looked confused.

" What's a prostitute?" Lemmy asked.

Caldin sighed but an idea formed in his head. He could lie! Lemmy didn't know what a prostitue was!

" A prostitute is someone who sells alcohol...I got drunk once and..." his words were interrupted when someone barged in without knocking.

" You sonofabitch! Lying to my brother!" Roy screamed and punched Caldin hard on his snout. Caldin collapsed on the floor and yelped. Blood started pouring from his nose. Lemmy stood up and yelled at Roy.

" What are you doing Roy? You hurt him!" even though he was really scared of Roy hitting him too, he stood up against him.

" A prostitute, Lemmy, is a girl or guy who sell their bodies for money. They have sex for money! Hey you, this Dave that you were talking about? How does he look? Answer now before I crack your skull!" Roy screamed at Caldin.

Caldin stood up dizzily " He has brown hair and brown eyes but the one thing that seperates him from other koopas is his small body. Many like to dominate over him...and I promise to never lie to Lemmy again. I am so sorry!" Caldin begged.

Roy growled " Where did you find Dave? Which house? Tell me or else..."

Caldin swallowed heavily " It's called ' The house of the small' it specialize on...small koopas..." Caldin was ashamed.

Roy growled and walked out with angry steps, determined to find Dave.

Lemmy looked at Caldin who had stopped the nosebleed.

" Lemmy..." Caldin said but it was the first time that he saw such hate in Lemmy's eyes.

" Leave Caldin..." he had never felt so betrayed and disgusted.

Caldin shook his head in disbelief " Please Lemmy...No..."

" I SAID LEAVE OR I WILL CALL THE GUARDS!" Lemmy screamed loudly and for the first time, Caldin saw his fangs.

He ran out of the room with tears in his eyes and what he didn't know was that Lemmy had collapsed on the bed crying heavily. His dreams crushed with Caldin's words.

XXXX

Mozart was walking to Ludwig's castle when he met Oliver on the way.

" Hey Mozart! Where are you going bud?"

" To Ludwig's house" Mozart said smiling. He always felt butterflies in his stomach when he mentioned Ludwig's name.

Oliver frowned " Ludwig? But you saw what happened the other day at the cafeteria! He attacked us and almost raped you!"

Mozart shook his head " No, that was just an misunderstanding. He didn't mean to do that. Come with me and you'll see that he's a great koopa" Mozart took Oliver's arm.

Oliver frowned " I don't know...What if he attacks us again? We can't attack him back! He's the frickin´ crown prince!" Oliver's mouth was open.

Mozart laughed " Just come on and trust me! Let's go!" Mozart dragged Oliver to Ludwig's castle.

Mozart and Oliver arrived about 10 minutes later at the castle door. Mozart knocked heavily on the door. One koopa troopa opened.

" Yes, what can I help you with?"

" I am here to see Ludwig. I'm his...friend..." Mozart blushed, remembering what happened between him and Ludwig. That wasn't a friend thing, that was a boyfriend thing but he'll think about that later.

" Ludwig is busy! Come back another day!" the koopa troopa closed the door in their face and they heard the door lock shut.

Mozart and Oliver was left standing out there with mouths open.

" What the hell was that? How fucking rude! I told you he hadn't changed!" Oliver growled and was about to walk away.

" It's not Ludwig's fault! That was one of the servants and they're always like that" Mozart took hold of Oliver's arm.

" Hey! Who are you and why are you standing here?"

Mozart and Oliver turned alowly to the aggressive voice. They saw a koopa with tall bright green hair and weird eyes with big glasses and he looked kind of...insane...

" I said who are you?" Iggy screamed " I will call the guards if you don't..."

" No no no no! WAIT PLEASE!" Mozart said with a slight tremble. Who was this crazy koopa? Did he know Ludwig?

" Do you know Ludwig von Koopa?" Mozart asked.

Iggy sighed " Yes, he's my brother. Do you know him?"

" Yes. I'm his friend, my name is Mozart and I knocked on the door but your...I don't know? Servant? Closed the door in my and my friend's face and Ludwig is waiting for us" Mozart was fidgeting.

Iggy's eyes shot open " Oh! YOU'RE Mozart? I've heard about from Ludwig. I am so sorry but we have to be careful. There are many spies from the mushroom kingdom who comes here and tries to spy on us. Come in!"

Iggy opened the door and invited them in. Oliver gasped at the size and all the portraites of the old kings and the biggest portrait of Bowser's father, King Morton Senior.

Iggy told a goomba to fetch Ludwig from his room and tell him that he had guests. The goomba jumped 2 times and then ran away while screaming " Tsi, tsi, tsi".

Mozart and Oliver looked at the goomba in wonder of how fast it could run.

A few minutes later and Ludwig came but he stopped when he saw Oliver with Mozart. He growled but advanced on them.

Mozart hugged him hard and gave him a kiss on his cheek " Ludwig! I missed you. I brought Oliver so that the 3 of us could hang out" Mozart leaned in and whispered in Ludwig's ear " I can see that your mad but please do this one thing for me and I PROMISE that it will be worth your while"

Ludwig swallowed heavily and felt aroused. He could only nod.

" Welcome both of you. How about we go to my room?" Ludwig said and led them to his room.

This could eaither be the most boring day or a fun day but why, oh WHY, did Oliver have to come, thought Ludwig.

XXXX

TBC -

_That's that for that chapter. Sorry AGAIN that it took so long. _

_Thank you so much for all the reviews. They make me SO happy and I always smile and laugh when I read them_

_Please review more and I will write more._

_I am sorry that I didn't write so much about Dave and Roy but next chapter will be mostly about them._

_Lemmy and Caldin...Hmm...What will happen to them? Who knows?_

_There will probably be sex scenes in the next chapter but I don't know how long this story will be. Maybe a few chapters?_

_Review and give me suggestions._

_Thanks everyone for your support!_

Kisses and huggies to everyone.

_See you next time!_


	7. How could I do what I did?

_Howdy everyone! Chibineptune here with another chapter for...KOOPA HIGHSCHOOL! This chapter is VERY juicy and I mean very much! _

_So this chapter is definetely NC-17 so beware._

_I want to thank everyone who is reviewing for this story. I never thought of getting so much great response to this story and I have been getting very good suggestions for how to write this chapter. It's not quite how some of you wanted it but I hope that you like it anyways!_

_Enjoy!_

_**How could I do what I did?**_

Roy was looking around for Dave but he hadn't found him yet. He had gone to 4 harems and had still not found Dave. He had not found that stupid whorehouse named ' **The house of the small**' the name sent a shiver up his spine.

After 2 hours of searching, Roy was ready to give up but then he found it. It was located in a dark alley where no one could see it unless...they were a customer. Roy looked down at the ground and walked inside and it was one of the most horrifying things he had seen.

There were small boy and girl koopas all over the place. Some of them were actually chained to the wall and some were doing business by sucking someone off or letting them fuck them.

A greasy looking koopa with almost no hair on his head and very small eyes came forward to Roy and introduced himself.

" Hello! Welcome to my house of small koopas but still great pleasures! How may I help you sir? I can see that you are new here." he licked his lips and nodded his head.

Roy growled " I'm looking for a special koopa...His name is Dave"

The owner smirked and nodded his head " Ah yes, he is one of our most desired ones. Unfortunately he is working right now but he will be available in..." the owner looked at his clock " In about 15 minutes if you care to wait"

Roy nodded " How much if I want to buy him?"

The owner chuckled " You can't BUY him only rent. The rent for half an hour is 200 Koopa Coins and for 1 hour 350, that's cheaper if you choose it"

Roy nodded and pulled out 400 coins " I will have him for 1 hour. Keep the change"

Roy started shaking of the thought of Dave being inside that filthy room and pleasuring some old guy who loved young koopas. This place was filled with pedophiles! Roy just wanted to kill the owner and save Dave and all the kids here but he would be dead before he ran out of the door but he would find a way to save the kids in here.

XOXOXO

Ludwig, Mozart and Oliver was sitting in Ludwig's room talking but Ludwig wasn't having fun at all. He wanted Oliver GONE but Mozart would never forgive him...So what should he do?

" I'm going to get us juice. I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable" Ludwig said with a smile but it turned to an evil smirk when he turned his back.

He walked to the kitchen and spoke with one koopa troopa " Listen to me, pour me 3 glasses of juice and put the strong sleeping powder in one of them and the weak sleeping powder in the other and my glass will have some sugar on the top so I know which one to get for myself and make sure that the one with weak sleeping powder has slightly less juice. Understand?"

The koopa troopa nodded and did as he was told and within a few minutes, he had the glasses ready and Ludwig carried them to the room with an evil smirk. This could get very fun.

The opened the door and saw Mozart and Oliver playing rock, paper and scissors. He gave the each one of their glasses accordingly to his plan. They would fall alseep now, Mozart for about 10 minutes while Oliver would fall alseep for about 20 minutes. The sleeping powder wasn't dangerous and this would be fun.

They were drinking their juice when Mozart said.

" I-I'm starting to feel...dizzy" he grabbed his head.

Oliver nodded " Me too...I feel like I'm going to...fa-"

Both of them fell to the floor asleep. Ludwig chuckled evilly and did what he had in mind.

10 minutes later, Mozart woke up and found his hands and legs tied together with a rope. He was also naked. He looked around and spotted Oliver being tied down to a chair and having a thick cloth in his mouth to prevent him from screaming but he was still asleep.

" So...You're awake?"

Mozart snapped his head to the voice " Ludwig...What?" Mozart's eyes widened.

Ludwig stood there infront of him naked and he was very aroused.

" W-w-w-what's going on here Ludwig? What are you going to do?" Mozart felt very scared now.

" Don't you remember what you told me Mozart? About that dream where I was harsh with you and tough...Well...Your dream is coming true now but we will have an audience with it"

Mozart shook his head " No...You're...You're joking...You're going to rape me? Infront of Oliver none the less?"

Ludwig licked his lips " Not rape my love...I'm going to make love to you but...I want him to watch and see...THAT YOU ARE MINE MOZART!" Ludwig screamed.

Mozart's eyes filled with tears " You...Why? Why do you change so much Ludwig? You know that I only like you and no one else...Why are you so jealous of Oliver?"

Ludwig walked over to him and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue inside Mozart's sweet mouth. Mozart couldn't help himself as he moaned, Ludwig was so good at kissing.

Oliver began waking up and he was still feeling dizzy but when he saw Ludwig and Mozart naked and making out. He woke up fully. He tried talking but the was a cloth in his mouth, preventing him of doing so.

Ludwig pulled away from the kiss and whispered " He has woken up...Let's see now"

He walked over to Oliver and pulled out the cloth.

" What are you doing Ludwig? I always knew that you were a psycho! Let us go!" Oliver screamed.

Ludwig growled and slapped him hard on his cheek " How dare you scream at me you low life bastard? I am the crown prince and now...You will watch me making love to my love, Mozart."

Mozart whimpered when Ludwig untied his legs but not his arms.

" Don't try to kick me Mozart or you will regret it" Ludwig warned as he stroked Mozart's inner thighs.

Oliver screamed " Don't listen to him Mozart...Resist!"

Mozart looked back at Oliver and blushed " Oliver...I...I want this..."

Oliver's mouth opened to the hilt in surprise " What?"

Mozart looked at Ludwig with lustfilled eyes " I want this. I love him...I love you Ludwig. Make love to me"

" You put something in his juice to make him like this. Probably some drug or...SOMETHING!"

Ludwig stroked Mozart's hair gently " No...I only gave him weak sleeping powder but he wants this and so do I and you will have the honour of watching us. Shall we begin my love?" Ludwig asked.

Mozart nodded " Yes. Make love to me Ludwig"

XOXO

Dave came out of the room with the client behind him. The owner took Dave aside

" Listen you little slut! You have another customer and this one is new here so do your best to impress him or you're gone from here. You got it?"

Dave nodded and followed the owner and gasped when he saw Roy. He put a hand on his mouth as tears filled his eyes.

Roy stood up when he saw Dave. He looked even worse than before, were they starving them here? He was thinner than before and his skin looked pale.

" So, this is Dave and he will lead you to your room. You have one hour. Enjoy!" the owner smirked and let Dave lead Roy to the room and as soon as the door was closed, Roy had hugged Dave.

Dave's eyes opened wide as Roy hugged him. He had never seen Roy show affection and now he was hugging him hard.

" Roy...What are you doing here? I thought...That you never wanted to see me again"

Roy let go of Dave and shook his head " No...I made a mistake...a very big mistake by letting you go Dave. You mean a lot to me...I may not be gay but...I would like to get to know you better...if you let me..."

Dave's face broke into a huge smile but tears were visible in his eyes " I would love too! Even if we don't become boyfriends...I'm just glad to have a prince as my friend" Dave winked at Roy's slight blush.

Roy took hold of Dave's arm " Let's go" he took him out of the door.

When the owner saw them he spluttered " Sir, is something wrong? Did he not do his work properly? I will punish him and the next time, your service will be for free!" he glared at Dave who was smiling.

" Actually he was perfect. I'm taking him with me" Roy smirked.

" Excuse me? He is not for sale! I told you that!" the owner was panting and his face was red with anger.

" I know but also...I am the prince of koopa land and my father is King Bowser so you can't really do anything against me, can you?" Roy said with a shrug and a pleased smile.

The owner's face turned to an angry frown " No sir, I can't. Fine whatever! Take him! I have other sluts here that are much better than him"

Roy took Dave and led him out of the harem. Dave was smiling happily, his life felt perfect now.

XOXO

Mozart was moaning as Ludwig was sucking his hard cock. He was confused that Ludwig was sucking him instead of him sucking Ludwig but whatever floats in Ludwig's mind goes.

Ludwig was moaning around Mozart's delicious cock. It was a perfect fit for his mouth. He looked up and saw Mozart's hair stuck to his forehead and he was panting. Such a beautiful sight.

Oliver was biting his lip, this was one of the sexiest things he had ever experienced. Mozart looked so sexy but Ludwig...He looked amazing naked and his cock...Oliver swallowed hard. He wanted to be a part of this!

Mozart gasped as he felt a finger press against his virgin entrance. He couldn't help but to feel afraid " Ludwig...I'm scared" Ludwig looked at him with lust in his eyes.

" Don't be, I'll be as gentle as possible. Just relax and let me take care of you"

Mozart nodded and took a deep breath but it turned to a sharp gasp as Ludwig pushed his finger inside Mozart's clenched hole. It started moving in and out and soon another finger joined and slowly the pain started fading into pleasure. Mozart started moaning softly and move his hips in time with Ludwig's fingers.

Oliver was as hard as he could be " Ludwig...I'll do anything you want but please let me go. I can't take it anymore"

Ludwig glared and pointed a finger at him " You shut up and watch...Watch my beautiful Mozart getting caught up in pleasure. Are you ready Mozart? I'm going to enter you now" Ludwig used a lot of oil on his cock until it was glistening in the light.

Mozart nodded and clenched his teeth as Ludwig started to enter him. He was so big and hard! Mozart could feel every inch enter him and he could feel how Ludwig's erection throbbed inside him.

" …..It...hurts" was all Mozart could mutter as all of Ludwig's cock was inside him.

Ludwig was groaning and using all his willpower to not start thrusting wildly inside Mozart's clenching heat " It will get better...I promise"

Slowly he started to thrust inside Mozart and little by little Mozart started to feel better and also get an erection. He started moaning and clenching his thighs around Ludwig's waist. Ludwig started thrusting faster and faster inside Mozart, his lust taking control over his body.

Suddenly Mozart screamed out and Ludwig stopped immediately " Mozart! Are you O.K?"

Oliver was looking at Mozart worried. Ludwig had surely hurt him now. That bastard! " I told you that you would hurt him you son of a bitch!"

Mozart was shaking his head " No...It felt amazing. Please Ludwig continue...I...I love you"

Ludwig leaned down and kissed Mozart softly and whispered against his lips " I love you too and I know that you're my soul mate" he kissed him again and started moving again. He aimed to hit that special spot inside Mozart's body, the one that made him scream to the heavens.

Oliver tried to untie the knots but they were tied to hard. He groaned in frustration. He wasn't trying to escape, no one would believe him if he told them what happened but he wanted to desperately untie the knots so he could touch himself. He felt as if his erection would explode!

Mozart was screaming his pleasure as Ludwig continued to pound against his sensitive prostate. The pleasure became to much and he came heavily on his own stomach, coating it white.

Ludwig's eyes clenched shut as Mozart's entrance closed around his cock. He groaned loudly and came inside Mozart's hole coating it inside out with his pearly white cum.

He had no energy left and he collapsed upon Mozart who immediately wrapped his arms around Ludwig's shaking form. That was when he noticed that Ludwig was crying.

" I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry Mozart. I am so sorry. I disappointed you. I raped you and I put sleeping powder in your juice and Oliver's too. Please forgive me!"

" Shh...It's all right. I forgive you even though it was kind of stupid but I think you owe Oliver an apology too" Mozart stroked Ludwig's ruffled blue hair. Ludwig looked at him and nodded even though tears continued cascading down his cheeks.

He stood up and put on his shell and then he walked to Oliver who was still hard as a rock. He untied the ropes and Oliver immediately started stroking himself and in the course of seconds, he came with a whimper, coating his hand and stomach. He took a deep breath and collapsed satisfied on the chair but he was glaring at Ludwig.

" Finally you asshole. I felt like exploding! What the hell was that Ludwig? You are fucking sick!" Oliver screamed. He found his shell next to the door, he put it on and exited the castle.

Ludwig looked as he walked away. He looked back on the bed and noticed that Mozart was sleeping soundly. Ludwig smiled softly and walked over to him, he leaned down and kissed him softly on his cheeks, still painted pink from the passionate lovemaking.

Mozart moaned in his sleep " Mmm, I love you Luddi"

Ludwig smiled and lied down next to him " I love you too Mozart."

XOXO

Lemmy was in his room thinking about Caldin. How could he had done something so awful? He slept with a prostitute! He remembered Roy's words and then Caldin had admitted that he slept with Dave! Roy's friend Dave none the less! What should he do? Maybe he should visit him and hear from Caldin's side of the story? Caldin seemed so nice and he always took the intimate things slowly with him, giving him time.

Lemmy sighed sadly and decided to go out for a walk to clear his head.

XOXO

Roy and Dave entered the castle. Bowser was sitting in his throne room with Bowser Jr drawing. Roy knocked on the door with a shaking hand. What if king dad didn't allow Dave to stay here and on top of it all, in Roy's room!

" Come in" Bowser's voice said, muffled by the closed door.

Roy entered with Dave behind him looking very nervous. Bowser smiled when he saw Roy but it faded when he saw the koopa behind Roy looking scared.

" Hello king dad. There is something I need to speak with you about...Something important"

" Speak son"

" Well king dad. This here is Dave and he is a friend of mine but he is...he's a prostitute that I saved from a harem and he needs a place to stay so I offered him to stay with me. Please king dad, can Dave stay with us? He won't do anything and I will take all responsibility for him" Roy said with a sad look upon his face.

Bowser had never seen his ' tough ' son act so emotional and so attached to someone and did he just say that the small koopa behind him worked as a prostitute?

" Uhh son...Whatever works for you...Did you just say that he used to be a prostitute? Where did you find him? I will not allow prostitution in my country!" Bowser said angry. Bowser Jr looked at him slightly scared.

" It's a place called ' **The house of the small** ' they only use small koopas there so the could maximize the pleasure. It's a horrible place, I'm glad that you will close it down king dad but what will we do with all the small koopas that have no where to go?"

Bowser thought for a while " Son...I think...I have a plan..."

XOXO

Mozart woke up snuggled deep into Ludwig's arms. He purred and licked Ludwig's cheek. Ludwig murmured and woke up slowly before realising what he did. He sat up and hid his face in his hands before sobs took over his body.

Mozart, knowing what all of this was about, wrapped his arms around Ludwig's waist from behind.

" O-Oh God Mozart! I raped you! I'm the worst koopa in the world. I...I understand if you don't want to see me again" Ludwig whimpered as new tears trailed down his cheeks.

" I will never leave you Ludwig Von Koopa. I love you and even though what you did was awful, it won't bring us apart, it will bring us closer and make out relationship stronger. I think...no...I **know **that you are my soulmate and you told me the same" Mozart kissed Ludwig's cheeks, wiping away his tears that kept coming from his blue eyes.

Ludwig sniffled and nodded " I love you so much Mozart. I will make it up to you, I promise!" he kissed Mozart and let his tongue play with Mozart's for a while.

Mozart smiled " I will hold you to that promise"

**To Be Continued...**

_Woooo and so is this chapter done! There was **a lot **of drama in this one and **sex! **I hope that you like it and I will write maybe one or two more chapters and then **THE END.** Something new will come up and better stories._

_**ATTENTION: I HAVE OPENED A COMMUNITY FOR ALL GAY KOOPA LOVERS OUT THERE! IT IS FINALLY DONE! I WILL POST THE ADRESS ON MY PROFILE PAGE SO PLEASE VISIT AND WRITE COMMENTS AND POST STUFF BUT REMEMEBER! YOU HAVE TO JOIN FIRST!**_

_**EVERYONE IS WELCOME. YOU WILL FIND ALL THE INFORMATION ON THE SITE.**_

_**WELCOME! **_

_Next chapter will be up soon I think so please review! They always make happy and making me want to write more._

_See ya next time!_


	8. Explanations

_OH MY GOD! I can't believe that I'm actaully updating! I am back people! I have been through everything you can imagine but the worst thing was that I couldn't update for you guys because I had NO internet for almost 5 months and that's why I could update but I am now woohoo!_

_Here it is, chapter 8 of Koopa highschool and I hope that you enjoy and REVIEW!_

_**Revenge for you**_

Troops of koopas, goombas, shy guys and paratroopas walked and flew to '** the house of the small' **with Bowser walking infront of them. He was making his best to close every prostitute house and harem in the whole koopa land.

Roy and Dave was at the castle in Roy's room talking about Dave's past life.

" And I was left because they thought that I didn't deserve their love and...I wanted to go to school but I had no money so I had to get it somewhere..." Dave explained while sighing sadly.

" You got it by selling your body to bastards and fucking pedophiles" Roy muttered angrily.

" I had no other choice! I wanted to study and become educated so I could quit this job!" Dave explained.

" And did you quit this, so called, _job_?" Roy said with a smirk.

Dave blushed " I...I..."

" You didn't! You kept sucking guys off and getting your ass violated by old guys" Roy screamed.

Dave's snout trembled as tears fell down his cheeks " I couldn't think of anything else and..."

Roy groaned " God! I'm sorry. I'm trying to be nice but I'm just messing everything up, anyhow now it's all over and you don't have to worry about selling your body anymore and you will go to school for free because king dad is the _king_ of koopaland" Roy chuckled evilly. Dave sniffled and nodded, feeling sad but slightly better at Roy's words.

**XOXOXOXO**

Ludwig was lying awake next to the sleeping beauty beside him.

" _How could I do what I did? I gave him sleeping drugs and raped him...even though he liked it but it still counts as rape I think. I hope he doesn't hate me when he wakes up and I probably should wake him up...What if he wants to go home and never see me again? It's a chance I have to take"_

Ludwig sighed sadly and slowly shook Mozart awake. Mozart mumbled something and turned away from Ludwig before falling asleep again.

Ludwig shook him again but harder " Mozart, wake up. It's getting late"

Mozart's eyes slowly opened, revealing beautiful green eyes " Huh? Oh I'm sorry, I guess I fell asleep" he slowly sat up and looked at Ludwig with hazy eyes before he winced.

" Oh my God Mozart! Are you OK?" Ludwig was getting scared and frustrated. Mozart sounded hurt.

" No, I'm OK...Just that..." Mozart blushed " My ass hurts " he chuckled and blushed but Ludwig wasn't finding any of this funny.

" It's not funny Mozart...I...I raped you and it was horrible. I understand if you want to leave and never see me again" Ludwig mumbled.

Mozart looked at Ludwig confused " Ludwig I..."

" Just leave and live a happy life with Oliver and me out of the picture" Ludwig sobbed quietly.

" You idiot! I told you before that I loved you and it wasn't a lie. I love you Ludwig" Mozart said and kissed Ludwig passionately on his snout.

Ludwig broke the kiss softly " I still feel like I betrayed you. Is there anyway that I can repay you?"

Mozart thought for a while " I want us to have a romantic date tomorrow and I mean really romantic. Candles, candy and sex" he licked his snout sexily and got up from the bed naked. Ludwig cleared his throat and blushed.

" W-Want...To shower?" he squeaked.

Mozart giggled " Love to. Show the way"

Ludwig took his hand and they walked together to the shower.

**XOXOXOXO**

Lemmy was standing infront of Caldin's house feeling nervous and scared but he had to do this and get over with it. He rang on the doorbell and waited for a while, no one opened so he rang it again, he heard footsteps coming to the door and Caldin's mom opened the door and looked at him surprised.

" You're that boy from the other time..." she mumbled.

" Umm, hello, is Caldin home? I really need to speak with him" Lemmy blushed. She nodded and led him inside to sit on the couch in the livingroom. She went to get Caldin.

Lemmy was fidgeting in his seat when Caldin came in looking nervous and scared.

" Lemmy?"

" Umm, hi Caldin. I just came to...talk" Lemmy mumbled quietly.

" Yeah, sure, let's go to my room" Caldin lead the way to his room where they could talk in private.

**XOXOXOXO**

Bowser and his army found the harem and they saw the same koopa that had abused Dave and all the other koopas. They saw the small koopas being raped, tortured and just haning on the wall crying and feeling scared.

Bowser ordered his army to release all the koopas and help them to their parents house.

" My king, I didn't know that prostitution was illegal! I can pay you or maybe...You would like to pick a small koopa from here and do whatever you want...for free..." suddenly he was punched hard on his snout, knocked out immediately from Bowser's punch.

" I only thought about the poor koopas being raped by your customers...Filthy customers!" Bowser roared and ordered them to take him to the prison hole in their castle.

**XOXOXOXO**

" I was scared and everyone was making fun of me and I just thought that it was finally my time to lose my virginity and he would do it no matter what because he wanted to but I never raped him! I made him...come too!" Caldin sobbed and trembled as he told everything to Lemmy.

" I don't know Caldin...Did he want it too?"

" I think so, he came so that means that he enjoyed it. Please don't leave me Lemmy, I like you so much!" Caldin whimpered and hugged Lemmy.

Lemmy sighed sadly " I don't know Caldin, I have to think about it...Can you wait?" he pulled away from Caldin who nodded and let go of him.

Lemmy stood up " I have to go but I'll give you an answer on Monday...See you" he walked out of the room and house and headed home to think about his throughly.

**XOXOXOXO**

Larry and Morton were playing in the house, running around giggling as they pushed hide and seek. They heard weird moaning from the bathroom on the second floor.

Larry's eyes grew wild " What's that sound?" he looked at Morton surprised.

" I don't know but it sound exciting! Let's find out" Morton nodded fast and he took Larry's hand as they ran up the stairs as the moaning sounded louder and louder.

" It's coming from the bathroom...What if someone's hurt?" Larry whimpered, scared that someone of his brothers would be hurt.

Morton slowly opened the unlocked door and gasped.

" W-what? Is someone h-hurt?" Larry had tears in his eyes.

" N-no, Ludwig's in there with that Mozart guy and he's doing something to him" Morton mumbled as he opened the door a little wider.

" Wow! What is Mozart doing to Ludwig? He's touching his peepee!" Larry squealed and blushed.

" No! He's sucking it!" Morton screamed which alerted the two koopas in the shower.

" For fuck's sake Morton and Larry, close the damn door!" Ludwig screamed and hid his cock with his hands.

Morton and Larry ran away giggling and laughing about seeing Ludwig's peepee.

" Oh, so embarrassing" Ludwig moaned and blushed.

Mozart giggled " Let's resume shall we" he said seductively.

" What? Oh God!" Ludwig moaned as Mozart took the hard cock back into his mouth and sucked on it, focusing mostly on the head to taste the precum.

" Yes yes, feels so good...Going to..." Ludwig couldn't continue the sentence as he came in Mozart's mouth in heavy spurts. He slid down the wall, panting heavily.

Mozart swallowed everything and grinned " How was that?"

" Wow" Ludwig sighed.

Mozart giggled and kissed Ludwig softly on the snout " When's the date?

Ludwig whimpered.

**To be continued**

_I know I know I knoooow. Too short and nothing happening, I'm sorry but I will do better on the next chapter._

_It's almost over now and I'm thinking of beginning a new story but not in this fandom. I don't really know. Review the story and tell me what you think._

_I will also continue with the favourite pairings story but I want to finish this story first._

_Thanks for all your support!_

_Love and kisses to you all._


	9. Chapter 9

_Angry reviewers hitting poor chibineptune! I know I have been gone for a long time and I apologize but I have been focusing mostly on a book that I want to, hopefully publish, in a near future. I hope that you will all read it and love it, it will be unlike anything you have read._

_So,...This is the last chapter (Reviewers booing and throwing stones on poor chibineptune) I know. I want to end this and start on a new fiction. I am not QUITE sure which one I will begin with but I promise you it will be good and I will try to update each week. I will do my utmost best. At the end of this fiction, I will give you a few ideas of which couples I want to write about and if you want vote and tell me what you want me to write about. It will really help me because I am writing to make you happy._

_So once again I apologize and I hope that you read this and enjoy!_

_XOXO Chibineptune!_

**My life belongs with you**

**5 years later**

So much had happened in these 5 years. Some things expected and some things unexpected.

In news stands everywhere the news was about king Bowser's death and how Ludwig is the new king of koopaland. King Bowser had been killed by the Mario Bros. When they had assumed that he had raped princess Peach, she had told a lie so that she could take over koopaland but no one knew that Ludwig was so much more intelligent that his own father. He tricked the mushroom kingdom into a carefully planned trap and he had caught princess Peach and without any remorse he had brutally killed her while showing it to the whole mushroom kingdom.

Mario and Luigi had been taken to the dungeon where they had been tortured to death as well. A well deserved punishment in Ludwig's eyes, they had brutally murdered his father who hadn't done anything wrong in years when they suddenly attacked and murdered him.

News also stated that Ludwig was getting married to a certain Mozart. The whole koopaland had mixed feelings about their king being king but no one dared say a word. King Ludwig was a very vicious king who didn't let _anyone_ speak badly about him and his family.

What happend of his family you ask?

Roy and Dave had become great friends, Roy had decided that he did not harbor feelings of love for the smaller koopa but feelings of protection and brothely love. Dave had accepted that and moved on with his life. He had studied to become a male nurse so he could help people, he found helping people gave him a nice feeling. He also found someone who needed love as much as he needed it.

Roy was still looking for that special someone.

Iggy was Ludwig's scientist and inventor. He built the greatest of machines and brewed the best potions, sometimes Ludwig even helped him, remembering the fun times they had.

Larry was Ludwig's trusted spy, even though he was very young. Larry had a great talent of spying and finding people who had been spying on Ludwig himself. Especially several Toad's had tried killing Ludwig as revenge for their precious princess but Larry had found them and reported back to Ludwig who had taken care of them as well.

Morton is...well...he is Morton. Mostly he hangs around Larry to help him with spying but he is not as good as Larry.

Bowser Jr had been furious at Ludwig for taking the crown and becoming king after his father. It was supposed to be him but Ludwig built him a large playroom after that and he hadn't complained anymore.

Wendy had traveled to another country due to not accepting Ludwig as the king of Koopaland. Who would spoil her now?

Who is left? Have we forgotten anyone? Ah yes, we forgot the quirky one Lemmy.

After they had spoke, Lemmy and Caldin had agreed to break up and remain friends. Lemmy wanted someone who didn't lie to him and Caldin had been rude to him when they broke up. Calling him clown and all those words that he didn't have to hear about.

After he went home sad and confused by Caldin's words. He walked slowly to his room thinking about everything that happened, he bumped into someone. He apologized, looked up and fell in love immediately due to the amazing eyes he was looking into. So beautiful, gentle and full of love.

That koopa was Dave who had been walking to Roy's room. He found Lemmy being very cute and petite, immediately getting feelings of protection. Not very long after that they began dating and fell in love. They are still together, living happily together in the castle.

Everyone was very close to eachother and they rarely fought. Only Ludwig's siblings knew how gentle and nice he was to the ones he loved. What the media wrote was completely wrong.

Ludwig was in his bedroom lying in bed waiting for Mozart to come. Since Bowser had died, Mozart had always checked on Bowser Jr who often cried over his father's death.

Ludwig loved Mozart with his heart and soul. He couldn't do anything without Mozart.

The door opened slowly and closed behind him as he tiptoed to the bed and lied down next to Ludwig who immediately pulled him close and inhaled deeply.

"How is he?" he mumbled into Mozart's hair.

"He's fine, he wasn't crying today so that is a good thing" Mozart whispered as he stroked Ludwig's arm around his waist.

"You have no idea how much I love you...How much you mean to me. I would leave this kingdom for you Mozart, you are the most important thing in my life now" Ludwig said while looking deeply into Mozart's bright green eyes while stroking a soft cheek. Mozart smiled gently and pulled Ludwig towards him for a well deserved kiss.

Ludwig moaned and immediately lied ontop of Mozart who spread his thighs asking for something that Ludwig knew immediately.

His fingers trailed down Mozart's stomach, down his thighs, to a slick trembling entrance where he pushed his finger inside.

Mozart moaned softly "I don't need preperation...I'm ready, just fuck me!"

Ludwig groaned, he loved how responsive Mozart was to his touches. He sat back on his knees, lined his cock to the moist entrance and immediately slammed inside. Mozart couldn't hold back the scream of pleasure as Ludwig immediately found his special spot.

Ludwig began a series of hard thrusts directly at Mozart's prostate. Mozart kept screaming out in pleasure, his hips moving back on Ludwig's on their own will.

Ludwig suddenly felt Mozart's entrance clench hard around his cock and warmth spilling between them. "I-I'm sorry, I couldn't..." Mozart mumbled with a blush before Ludwig put a finger on his snout to stop him from continuing.

"You should never be ashamed, on the contrary, I find it sexy that I made you come so fast" Ludwig smirked sexily as he resumed thrusting inside Mozart's slick hole.

Mozart smiled and pulled Ludwig down for a deep tongue kiss where he tasted each inch of Ludwig's delicious mouth. After a couple of hard thrusts, Ludwig stilled above him with a deep grunt as his hips jerked, he coated Mozart's insides with his warm cum. He pulled out and immediately spread Mozart's thighs to see the white cum burst out of his pink hole. He leaned forward and licked the small bubbles of cum that dribbled down Mozart's trembling buttocks. He loved hearing Mozart crying out as he cleaned him out. The entrance suddenly clenched around his tongue as Mozart came again with a hoarse cry of Ludwig's name. Ludwig smirked, he kissed the hole lovingly a last time before sitting up, seeing Mozart's panting form and a new puddle of cum on his stomach.

"Thank you love" Mozart giggled and slapped Ludwig on his head.

"You're welcome...I love you" he kissed Mozart and pulled him close while lying down to sleep.

"I love you too and remember, whatever happens...I will always be at your side"

Ludwig purred and suggled closer to the love of his life, feeling safe and loved.

He would run this kingdom and make it at its best for Mozart and his siblings.

Love was a strong reason for that and he loved them for after all...

He was the king of Koopaland!

**The End!**

_OK...I hope no one was offended that I ended it like this but I found it to be the best way. I hope that everyone liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought about the ending. Should I have ended it differently? Was it good like this? I don't know so you have to tell me._

_Review._

_All right listen now. I am going to start on a new story and you will choose but in the end I will choose one I find interesting._

_Ness/Lucas (Teenagers, how they will evolve their powers and fall in love)_

_Ganondorf/Link (the dark lord and hero together...Need I say more= Very M)_

_The wolves from Twilight (I HATE twilight but I find the wolves OK. So it will be an orgy or between two wolves. I like Sam and Paul so we will see but remember. I HATE TWILIGHT so no one believe anything than that!)_

_OK, so just give me you opinion and I will see what I will do._

_Thank you so much for reading Koopa Highschool and once again, I hope you didn't get disappointed._

_Love XOXO Chibineptune!_


End file.
